Crimson Feathers
by Shimmering-Sky
Summary: When she was fifteen, Angel Hogan was kidnapped by Sayer. Three years after that, her friends from Satellite come to save her, setting of a chain reaction of events none of them had seen coming. From battling Dark Signers to keeping Sayer off her tail, how could anything possibly get worse?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note Part 1: Well, here's the story, just like I promised. I have to tell you a couple of things before hand, though. All of the Signers are Psychic Duelists, Angel and Leo are Signers, Sky is the Envoy of the Crimson Dragon (more on that in this story and in Rewind), and this is definitely not following the same storyline of 5Ds. Similar in places, but not the same. With that out of the way, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, but I do own my OCs. Enjoy the prologue of Crimson Feathers!**

**PROLOGUE**

_Ever since The Split, life in Satellite and Neo Domino hasn't been the same. It certainly changed when suddenly, everyone hated Psychic Duelists. Before The Split, most Psychic Duelists were very helpful. And then after… In Neo Domino City, if you were a Psychic Duelist that wasn't one of the Varas you were treated as a criminal. In Satellite, you were either killed or enslaved by a Duel Gang. Many lived in fear and avoided Dueling at all cost if it was with a Duel Disk. The lucky Psychics who weren't captured or killed had to live in secret._

_This was how life worked for Angel, her brother Crow, and her two best friends Jack and Yusei. And in the City, it was how life worked for Leo, Luna, Sky, and Akiza. Until one day…_

**XXX**

"Angel! Angel! Can you hear me? Where are you?" Yusei shouted as he ran down yet another alley in Satellite. The orange-haired girl had gone out to run an errand for Martha, and hadn't come back yet. Crow had started freaking out, and so they all had to go look for her. But she didn't seem to be anywhere, at least not in the part he was looking at.

He had to stop when his right arm started burning. This wasn't the first time—it would hurt and glow in a strange pattern that looked like a dragon's head when his friends were in trouble. They also had marks on their arms, not like his, but similar. It was pretty useful at times, because when the marks glowed, they could communicate telepathically.

But this time… This time it felt different. Yusei could sense where Angel and the others were, but he couldn't communicate with Angel. At least he knew where Angel was, though. She wasn't too far away. Still, something had to be wrong if his mark was glowing. He started running again. Shortly after that, the sound of an explosion reverberated through Satellite. His mark burned worse as he approached the site of the explosion.

Yusei stopped when he saw what was going on. Angel stood, unbalanced, with a Duel Disk strapped to her arm, and no cards on her field. Yusei couldn't see her opponent, but he saw a giant green dragon that looked like it had a skeleton on the outside of its body. The monster's claws and the edges of its wings were dark yellow. And the dragon was midway through its attack, its claws surrounded in a green light and just about to hit his friend.

Angel locked eyes with Yusei. _'Stay away Yusei,'_ her voice echoed in his head. _'Tell Crow I'm sorry, alright?'_

The attack hits, and there was another explosion that sent Yusei flying backwards. He twisted in the air and managed to land on his feet, painfully, and looked back to where Angel was.

Both the dragon and his friend were gone. And so was whoever was Dueling Angel.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note Part 2: So, this is how I'm setting the stage. Before anyone asks, "vara" means "authority" in Latvian (what a fun language), according to Google Translate. More on what makes them different from other Psychic Duelists later. I have the next chapter written, by the way, so the more reviews equals the faster I put up chapter 1. Oh, and I'm not doing character-author conversation parts in Crimson Feathers because it's going to be quite… evil and I don't want to deal with **_**two**_** angry OCs that want to strangle me. I hope you enjoyed the prologue!**


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Author's Note Part 1: I honestly don't know what to say… **_**Four**_** reviews for the prologue alone, one of which was added a mere six minutes after I posted it. I was **_**not**_** expecting that many reviews, let alone all in the same day of posting it. Just… thanks goes to The Queen of Water, yugisun, Ulrich362, and iloveyugiohGX93 for reviewing the prologue. Now that that's out of the way… I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, but I do own my OCs. I hope you guys enjoy chapter one of Crimson Feathers!**

**Chapter 1**

**Angel's POV**

I grunt in pain and slowly sit up. My head hurts, and the rest of my body feels like I just got hit by a truck. What happened? I rack my brain for answers. Martha had sent me out to get some food, I'd gotten back too much change and was going to return the extra… and… That's right! That weirdo in a greenish suit attacked me! There was a Duel… and… I lost.

I look around the room I'm in. It's really small, but there is another bed in the room just like the one I'm on. The walls are a pale pink color. There is a dresser in the room as well, with someone's personal effects on the top in a nice fashion.

I sneeze, and realize I smell a large amount of perfume that smells like roses. The door to the room slides open, and my eyes dart to it. Someone my age, despite the fact that she's wearing a dress that looks like it's from the Eighteenth Century, walks in the room. Her hair is a dark magenta color, and her eyes are brown. She realizes I'm awake and smiles, "Oh! You're finally up!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, and you are?"

"I'm Akiza Izinski. You?"

"Angel Hogan."

She nods. "Alright. I'll be right back, Sayer told me that I was supposed to get him when you woke up."

"Who's Sayer?"

"You'll see him in a few minutes," Akiza replies and leaves the room. The door slides shut behind her.

I sigh. _'Well, this is an interesting predicament,'_ I think. _'I have no idea where I am, and I'm in a lot of pain,_' at this I wince as a rush of pain runs through my side. At this point I notice all of the bandages covering my abdomen. _'That guy was a really powerful Psychic Duelist… I should have done more to defend myself.'_

A few minutes later, Akiza comes back in with a strange guy… in a green suit! It's the guy that Dueled me! "Hey! You've got some nerve—!"

The guy glares at me, and I stop talking. I don't know why, though. It feels like he's putting pressure on my brain just by glaring at me. Akiza looks at me, and back at the guy in the suit. "You two know each other already? But you told me you found her unconscious."

"I did," the guys says, still keeping his eyes on me. "She must be mistaking me for someone else." He stops for a second and faces Akiza. "Akiza, can I have a word with Angel in private?"

She nods, "Of course!" And she walks out of the door.

The pressure on my brain stops, and I return my own glare at the man. "You've got some nerve, thinking you'll get away with kidnapping me! I'm not going to stay here, as soon as I get better from our Duel, I'm going back to Satellite, and I'm gonna wipe the floor with you in a Duel first."

The man's olive green eyes flicker with amusement. "Oh, if only it were that simple. No, you're not leaving this place, Angel."

"Oh yeah? What's stopping me?"

He pulls out a picture and hands it to me. The picture depicts the inside of Martha's house—and not the part that anyone can go in, it shows the inside of the hidden basement—with Crow, Yusei, and Jack in it. "Try to leave, and the people in the picture will pay the ultimate price."

I growl. "You keep your hands away from my brother and my friends!"

The guy laughs, "I will, unless you try to leave… or you tell anyone here the real reason why you're injured."

My gaze falls to the floor. I don't want to agree, but I don't want anything happened to my friends. "Fine, I accept these terms, Mr…?"

"You will call me 'Master Sayer'," he replies. "If you behave, I might let you not have to say the 'Master' part." Sayer turns around and leaves.

I lie back down on my bed. _'What can I do? I… I hope they can find me. I don't want to stay here for the rest of my life...'_

**XXX**

It's been a week since I woke up in this prison of a place, the Arcadia Movement. I haven't left the room I woke up in (except for going to the bathroom, but it is connected to the room). I've gotten to know Akiza a little bit better, since it's kind of obvious that we're supposed to be roommates. I still don't know what happened to her that got her in this place, and I've simply told her I don't remember what happened to me.

I really don't like lying, especially to someone I consider a friend. But… I really don't want anything happening to the people I care about who're in Satellite.

Today is the day I'm going to go out of the room and look around. I want to meet people other than Akiza and that wretched 'Master Sayer.' Geez, that guy has serious control issues.

So, I get up out of the small and rather uncomfortable bed, and for a second I'm unsteady on my feet because of all the resting I've been doing, but it quickly passes. I walk to the door, and it automatically slides open—and I'm greeted by Akiza and some woman who looks like she's in her twenties. She has on jeans, and a white tank top that has a similar design that Yusei's shirt has, only it's yellow.

The woman sort of meets my gaze, and I see that she has mismatching eyes, one blue and one gold. Her eyes seem really dull, and it seems like she's looking _through_ me, not at me, and she says, "You must be Angel. I'm Sky."

I ignore the creepiness of her gaze and reply, "Yeah, I'm Angel. So, what were you coming here for?"

"If you're going to stay at the Arcadia Movement and not get thrown in jail or worse, you have to become a Vara, but first… you have to join a faction. That means your powers need to get tested in a Duel. I'm your opponent."

I grin, this is just what I've been looking for. Staying in bed all day is not in my blood. I really want to have a Duel, I have the whole time I've been here. "Take me to where we're going to Duel, and I'll make sure you lose."

Sky laughs. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

**XXX**

**Author's Note Part 2: Well, that's chapter one! No, I'm not stealing the faction thing from the Divergent series. I just felt that the Arcadia Movement should be split into sections based on their powers, and I couldn't come up with a better word. You'll learn more in chapter… three I think. Next chapter is the Duel, and you get to hear what Sky has gone through in this alternate universe as well. Should be interesting. **

**Don't expect daily updates. I just happened to have this chapter written already, and four reviews is definitely enough motivation for me posting it. Originally, I was going to wait a week. But… yeah. Leave a review if you liked this chapter, please?**


	3. Chapter 2: The Faction Duel

**Author's Note Part 1: Three reviews, I can work with that. Thanks goes to The Queen of Water, Ulrich362, and iloveyugiohGX93 for reviewing chapter one!**

**Well, here is another chapter! Oh, and I'm sorry. I'm pushing Sky's backstory off until the next chapter. See, I've decided that this story is going to have chapters that are around 3000 words each (not counting the prologue or chapter one). One of the reasons is that, while more reviews equals me wanting to update, if I don't have a finished chapter, I can't. Limiting the amount of words helps me set a goal. **

**Anyways, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, but I do own my OCs and some of their cards. Enjoy chapter two of Crimson Feathers!**

**Chapter 2**

Sky leads me to what appears to be a Duel Arena, a large but mostly empty room with a Duel Field painted on the ground. I say mostly empty because there are only five other people in the room, three guys and a woman clustered on one side and one woman standing on the opposite side of the room, leaning against the wall. The woman by herself has long blonde hair, green eyes, and what looks like a Racing Suit on.

"Ignore them," Sky says, shrugging towards the group of four. "They only want to cause trouble for me. Sherry, on the other hand, is rather nice once you get through her barrier of fury." This time, she gestures to the blonde woman that's by herself. "I'll tell you more later. For now…"

"Duel!"

**Sky's Life Points: 4000, Angel's Life Points: 4000**

"I'll be going first," the golden-haired woman declares, drawing her card. She doesn't even look at it, but smiles. "I'll start by activating a Spell, _Celestic Speed_! This card lets me draw two cards, but I have to discard a 'Celestial' monster first. So I will discard _Celestial Wizard_." Her card goes to the Graveyard and she continues, "Now I can Summon the Tuner _Celestial Knight-Star_ in Attack Mode! But she won't be alone for long, because her ability lets me revive a 'Celestial' monster when she is successfully Normal Summoned. What better choice than the monster I just discarded?"

**Celestial Knight-Star ATK: 1900, DEF: 1000, Level 4; Celestial Wizard ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000, Level 4**

The first to appear is a woman with long white hair, blue eyes, and armor that shines silver and has designs of stars all over it. She wears no helmet, and yet she has a long sword with a crescent moon set in the handle. She waves her sword, and her backup appears in a flash of light. Said backup is a young man wearing a white robe, and a wooden staff with a golden orb at the top is in his hands.

"I Tune my Level 4 _Celestial Knight-Star_ with my Level 4 _Celestial Wizard_!_ As night falls and darkness rises, the stars gather together to form one mighty beast! Synchro Summon! Bring forth the light, Celestial Dragon-Quasar!_" Sky chants.

**Celestial Dragon-Quasar ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000, Level 8**

The lady knight vanishes and turns into four green rings that circle around the old man. Four pinpricks of light appear inside of the rings, and then a flash of light envelops the room. It dims, and a shimmering silver dragon with purple wings and bright blue eyes is flying in front of Sky.

"That's an impressive dragon," I say in awe. Still, my own dragon can beat this one, if I can get him on the field.

My opponent smirks. "Wait until you see her effect. For now, since I can't attack this round, I will end with three face-downs."

"Alright, my move!" I draw my card and look at it. _'Perfect! I have everything I need now!'_ "You're not the only one who can get extra cards on the first turn," I start. "I activate my own Spell, _Angel Baton!_ This has pretty much the same effect as your Spell, only it can be any monster of my choice that I discard. So, I discard _Gusto Griffin_. And because he was discarded like that, his effect activates! I get to Special Summon a 'Gusto' monster from my Deck, like _Caam, Serenity of Gusto!_"

**Caam, Serenity of Gusto ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000, Level 4**

A green-haired girl in a light overcoat appears next to me. She has a really long staff that is decorated with feathers and strings near the orb at the top. Her green eyes have the same dull effect that Sky's have.

"Since I still have my Normal Summon for this turn, I'll use it to Summon the Tuner _Gusto Skwirl_ in Defense Mode. But _Skwirl_ and _Caam_ will be leaving the field soon," I continue. "I Tune my Level 2 _Gusto Skwirl_ with my Level 4 _Caam, Serenity of Gusto_!_When the power of light meets the embodiment of wind, the combination that arises will be the end of darkness! Synchro Summon! Shine, Daigusto Sphreeze!_"

**Daigusto Sphreeze ATK: 2000, DEF: 1300, Level 6**

Out of a column of light steps a woman in white armor, with gold rings around each shoulder. She has a long staff with a glowing blue gem at the end, and her hair is green, with the ends orange.

"When _Sphreeze_ is successfully Synchro Summoned, I can add one 'Gusto' card from my Graveyard to my hand." _Caam, Serenity of Gusto_ returns to my hand. Now would be the perfect time to reveal _Sphreeze's_ ability, but I think I'm going to surprise Sky with it first. "I end my turn with two face-down cards."

"My turn!" Sky announces. Again, she doesn't look at the card, yet she immediately places it on her Duel Disk. "Because I control a face-up 'Celestial' card, I can Special Summon _Celestial Knight-Saturn_ from my hand!"

**Celestial Knight-Saturn ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000, Level 4**

A man in dark yellow armor appears, and he's brandishing two long swords that are slightly curved. His armor has a ring around it near his torso.

"Since he was Summoned in this way, I get to add one 'Celestial' card from my Graveyard to my hand. I'm choosing _Celestial Knight-Star,_ and she'll be staying in my hand for the moment. Instead, I Normal Summon _Celestial Synchron_!"

**Celestial Synchron ATK: 700, DEF: 1800, Level 3**

A robotic star appears, with three rings of light circling its body.

"I'm Tuning my Level 3 _Celestial Synchron _with my Level 4 _Celestial Knight-Saturn_! _When night comes to a close, a lone light rises to expel the darkness! Synchro Summon! Arise, Celestial Dragon-Sol_!"

**Celestial Dragon-Sol ATK: 2700, DEF: 1500, Level 7**

The new dragon is slightly smaller than the silver one Sky already has on the field, and his body is an orange color, with golden lines twisting around his body. That fits well, for a dragon that's supposed to be the sun.

"When I Synchro Summon a monster, I can Special Summon _Celestial Archer_ from my hand in Defense Mode."

**Celestial Archer ATK: 200, DEF: 1000, Level 2**

A little guy appears, holding a bow in front of him like a shield.

"_Celestial Dragon-Sol_, attack _Daigusto Sphreeze_," the golden-haired woman orders.

I smile; she's fallen into my trap. While it would have caused her more damage had she attacked with _Quasar_ first, this will work wonderfully. "_Daigusto Sphreeze_ can't be destroyed in battle, and while she's on the field, any damage I would take during battle involving one of my 'Gusto' monsters—including _Sphreeze_—you take that damage instead."

Her golden dragon lets loose a powerful blast at my monster. _Sphreeze_ holds her staff in front of her, the blue crystal glows brighter, and the blast, previously directed at her, turns around and barrels into Sky. She flies back a few feet from the impact.

**Sky's Life Points: 3300**

"And my suspicions prove correct," Sky mutters. "Alright, I end my Battle Phase in order to activate _Celestial Dragon-Sol's _ability—once per turn, I can remove from play one 'Celestial' card from my Graveyard—I'll be banishing _Celestial Wizard_—and in return, I can destroy one card you control. I choose _Daigusto Sphreeze_ as the target."

The golden dragon flies up near the ceiling and starts glowing, like a fireball. He starts plummeting towards the ground, right at _Sphreeze_. "I won't let you!" I shout. "I activate my Quick-Play Spell _De-Synchro!_ This returns _Daigusto Sphreeze_ to my Extra Deck, and in return I Special Summon her Synchro Material from my Graveyard. That means your dragon's effect is null and void."

_Daigusto Sphreeze_ vanishes right before the giant fireball hits her, and _Caam, Serenity of Gusto_ and _Gusto Skwirl_ return to my field. The squirrel emits some lightning that scorches the ground a little bit before he turns blue.

**Gusto Skwirl ATK: 0, DEF: 1800, Level 2**

Sky nods. "Nice counterattack. However, you better pull off something on your next turn. I believe I will get victory on my next turn."

I scowl, because I _hate_ it when people predict their victory. It never proves correct, anyways. "You're wrong, Sky. I'm going to win this Duel! It's my turn!" I draw my card. "Alright, I'll start by Summoning _Gusto Griffin_ from my hand. Yes, I have more than one of them."

**Gusto Griffin ATK: 800, DEF: 300, Level 2**

My griffin has green armor on his body and head that is similar in color to his feathers. His paws and tail are yellow, and there is a yellow medallion on his chest. Several yellow spikes stick out from his helmet.

"I Tune my Level 2 _Gusto Skwirl_ with my Level 2 _Gusto Griffin_ and Level 4 _Caam, Serenity of Gusto_! _The great winds gather together to form a mighty twister that will tear apart evil! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Daigusto Tornado Dragon!_"

**Daigusto Tornado Dragon ATK: 2900, DEF: 2000, Level 8**

Out from the column of light flies my own dragon, his scales a shimmering dark green. He has four wings, and there is a crown of green feathers resting on his head.

"_Daigusto Tornado Dragon,_ attack _Celestial Dragon-Sol!_ Go, _Ultimate Tornado!_"

My dragon gains an eerie purple glow, and winds start kicking up around us. They tear at the walls, the ceiling, everything. _'No matter what I do, this _always_ happens when I Summon him,_' I think with disdain. The winds gather around the green dragon, and he barrels into the golden dragon. Sky takes the force of the attack and she flies through the air until she almost hits the wall. I don't know why she stopped, but it's a good thing she did, because that could have killed her.

**Sky's Life Points: 3000**

Slowly Sky returns to the ground. She stands there, staring at me with that creepy gaze of hers. And then she smiles. "That was a nice attack," she says. "Your powers are incredible, maybe close to Akiza's in power. But not mine, no one is ever close to mine…"

'_What in the world is she trying to reference right now?'_ I think. "Well, I'm not done just yet, I activate my Trap _Light of Gusto_! This lets one 'Gusto' monster I control an extra 1000 Attack Points, and the ability to attack again after it successfully destroyed a monster in battle. Since _Daigusto Tornado Dragon _fits the bill—"

"Not so fast," Sky counters, "I activate _Celestial Dragon-Quasar's_ ability! This negates the activation and effect of a Trap card once per turn, and destroys the Trap. It has a second half to it, but that is not applicable at this time."

I grin. "Not happening Sky, I chain _Daigusto Tornado Dragon's_ ability! Once per turn, I can remove from play two cards in my Graveyard in order to negate the effect of a card on the field. However, it doesn't destroy the card it negates, so your monster lives," I explain. "Also, if both of the cards are 'Gusto' cards, you take 1000 points of damage."

Both copies of _Gusto Griffin_ reappear on the field momentarily, and are sucked into a black vortex. Then _Daigusto Tornado Dragon_ flies through the vortex just as _Celestial Dragon-Quasar_ started up a tornado of her own. The green dragon's twister counteracts the silver dragon's tornado, and the wind stops abruptly. My face-up Trap card now comes into effect, and _Daigusto Tornado Dragon_ starts glowing bright green.

**Sky's Life Points: 2000; Daigusto Tornado Dragon ATK: 3900**

"Attack a second time now," I shout.

My dragon starts to gather the winds as Sky counters, "I play my Quick-Play Spell, _Celestial Reflector_. Since I control a 'Celestial' monster, your attack is negated."

I huff and say, "_Daigusto Tornado Dragon _only gains the extra Attack Points for that battle, so he returns to normal. And… I end my turn."

**Daigusto Tornado Dragon ATK: 2900**

Sky stares at my dragon for a few moments. Then, just as I go to ask her if she was going to do anything, she closes her eyes and draws her card. "I'll show you why no one beats me, right now! I release _Celestial Archer _and_ Celestial Dragon-Quasar_! I Summon _Crimson Star-Envoy of the Tornado_!"

**Crimson Star-Envoy of the Tornado ATK: 2900, DEF: 3000, Level 8**

A dragon, near identical to my own, appears next to Sky. The only differences are that there are red markings all over this one's body, and the end of his tail appears to have half of a mask on it. The half a mask that the mark on my arm looks like.

"What is this?" I demand.

"I hold stronger versions of all of the Signer Dragons," Sky replies. "If I hadn't drawn this one, you could have faced one of six others."

"Stronger version? Our cards have the same Attack Points! And what's a Signer Dragon?"

"You'll find out about the Signer Dragon thing later," she replies. "As for the stronger version, it hasn't come out yet! I activate _Envoy of the Tornado's_ ability: when I successfully Normal Summon this card, I can Special Summon another Crimson Star monster from my Deck."

"_Daigusto Tornado Dragon,_ negate that effect!" I declare.

"Nope. _Envoy of the Tornado's_ second effect negates one effect of my choice once per turn. Obviously, I'm countering the effect of your dragon, so that I can bring out my other card, a Tuner known as _Crimson Star-Envoy of the Light!_"

**Crimson Star-Envoy of the Light ATK: 1800, DEF: 200, Level 4**

I can't really look at the card that appears on the field. It's a bright red light in the shape of a person that's holding a sword. Other than that, the card is so bright that I can't make out much detail.

"I Tune Level 4 _Crimson Star-Envoy of the Light_ with my Level 8 _Crimson Star-Envoy of the Tornado! Clustering winds become a barrier against despair! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blow away the darkness, Crimson Tornado Dragon!_"

**Crimson Tornado Dragon ATK: 4500, DEF: 4800, Level 12**

The light-creature disappears and turns into four green rings. They circle around the green-and-red dragon, and create a column of light. It vanishes, and a much larger dragon is in the place of the two cards. The new dragon has green wings and a green body, but fiery red armor covers most of the dragon's torso. Also, the dragon's tail is in a similar fashion to that of my mark.

My arm burns a little, but not so much that it would start glowing. Something connects my mark to this dragon, I just don't know what. I wish I did, though…

"_Crimson Tornado Dragon_, attack your weaker form with _Blazing Twister!_" Sky shouts.

The tornado that starts in the room feels much more powerful than the one my dragon can cause. That, and Sky's dragon starts breathing fire in a straight line through the tornado. It hits my dragon, and I scream with the impact of the attack. My stomach starts hurting again; it's not fully healed from my last Duel.

**Angel's Life Points: 2400**

I sit up, painfully, and stare back at the field. _Crimson Tornado Dragon_ is gone… as are all of the other cards that were on the field. Sky is walking over to me. "That's enough for now. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No problem," I reply through gritted teeth.

"Besides, you'll have time to Duel me again later. You're joining my faction, the smallest of them."

A groan comes from the group of four people, and the woman in that group storms out of the room. The blonde, what was her name again? Sherry? Yeah, that was it. Sherry nods, but says nothing and walks out a different door.

I ignore them, and ask, "How small?"

"Before you came, it was just me and Akiza."

'_Wow, that's not a lot of people. I wonder why it's only the two of them, well, three of us in it.'_ I shove the thought aside for now, because I have this question that I've been wanting to ask for a while now. "Sky… I don't mean this in a bad way, but what's wrong with your eyes?"

Sky closes her eyes. "Not here. We need to go somewhere more private." She says this at the exact same moment that Sayer walks into the room.

"So, what faction will Angel be joining?" he asks.

"Mine," Sky mutters in reply.

Sayer nods. "That's what I thought. You two should show her around the Movement and explain how everything works."

"Will do," Akiza says.

He leaves, and I let out a huge breath. Without looking at me, Sky says, "Ah, the newbie already hates him. Good. Most newbies worship him and his stupid ego."

"Well, he did…" I stop, realizing this might not be the right place to say anything revealing. And despite the fact that Sayer might hurt my friends for telling these two what I will, I don't want to lie to them. "You know what? I'll tell you exactly why I'm here once we get to a more private setting."

"This way, then," Sky says. She starts walking out of the room in the opposite direction that Sayer left.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note Part 2: Ah, the Gusto Archetype... Probably my favorite in the TCG/OCG. Ever. **

**So… yeah, this is where I'm ending it. Can anyone guess who the four people in that group were? I'll give you a hint, one of them is an OC that has been seen in Blue Sky, and the other three... Monkey, Lizard, Whale. That's what you're getting for that hint. The next chapter is mostly written, so don't worry. I have Sky's backstory already planned out and written. I also have Angel's backstory… oh what fun that was… **

**Please, leave a review! If you saw any errors, tell me! Also, if you leave a review and I'm able to send you a PM, I'll give you a preview of… hmm… Sky's backstory for this world. Seriously, reviews are awesome, and previews are probably the only real way to reward you guys for reviewing. I really do want to reward you guys, because reviews really are what motivates me to write…**


	4. Chapter 3: Melancholy

**Author's Note Part 1: Four reviews again, well, technically five? Awesome! Thanks goes to The Queen of Water, Ulrich362, iloveyugiohGX93 and mcdinh for reviewing chapter two, and yugisun for reviewing chapter one.**

**So… Here comes the first of the **_**fun**_** parts. I must warn you, there might be some OOC stuff, especially involving Sky. But it's really not OOC for this story, because she has a different personality… Anyways, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, but I do own my OCs. Enjoy chapter three of Crimson Feathers!**

**Chapter 3**

The three of us are in a small room that looks like it's ready for the apocalypse, and it also comes equipped with a couch and two chairs. Sky locks the door—all seventeen locks plus some weird thing that makes the door glow—and nods. "Alright, no one can overhear us now."

Akiza sits down on the couch. "So Angel, you're in our faction. When I joined, Sky made us swap backstories, so that's what we'll do now."

'_I still don't know what a faction is, but I want to know about Sky's eyes more'_ I think. "First things first… What's up with your eyes, Sky?"

The woman in question sits in one of the chairs and points to the other one. "Sit down; it's a rather long story and I'm going to tell you all of it." I sit and she continues, "You know about The Split of course. Well, before it happened, my life was… perfect, I guess. My parents were wonderful and their jobs pulled in a great deal of money. I had a younger brother, too. It was his birthday the day it happened."

"Oh! I have a friend whose birthday is on that day!" I comment. I shake my head. "Sorry, you can continue."

"That day, I was sick. My parents _had_ to go to work, and there was no time to call a babysitter. They left me at home, though, because they knew I knew how to take care of myself. At the time, I wasn't even nine years old. And the last time I saw them and my brother was when they walked out of the door." Sky stops and takes in a deep breath. "When The Split itself happened, I was in my room. I grabbed a few of my belongings—the shaking was freaking me out—and I Summoned _Celestial Dragon-Quasar_. My dragon flew me out of my house just as the earthquake, if you can call it that, took it away."

At this I tilt my head in confusion. "What do you mean by that? It wasn't an earthquake?"

Sky shakes her head. "It was a huge explosion… at the place where my parents worked. It was the original Ener-D Reactor… Momentum. The whole fiasco is actually called Zero Reverse by those who know it was an explosion that caused the separation. Anyways, I watched everything happen from the sky. I stayed in the air even after the shaking had stopped. I probably should have stayed in the air. Because as soon as I landed, I was sent to an orphanage."

"Hey! Not all of them are bad," I growl a little.

"I didn't mean that _yours_ was bad. But mine… The kids there tortured me. I refused to Duel, and wouldn't make friends with any of them!" She closes her eyes. "Our caretaker, Lyra, tried to help. She made it worse. The kids just called me a crybaby, a snitch… a monster… But they took it over the top when they took my Deck."

"What did they do to it?" I ask.

"They lit a fire… and threw my cards into it," Sky whispers. "After that, I lost it. The cards were some of the only things I had left of my parents. I dove into that fire and snatched them out of it." She shows me the inside of her arms, both of which have scars that back up her story. "And then… I… lost control of my powers… I'd rather not say exactly what happened, but let's just say I'm wanted for murder, alright?"

Unconsciously, I scoot back in my seat a little. Silence fills the room for a few moments, before Sky continues, "After that, I lost my normal vision. Now, the only way I see is by seeing the energy that used to be hidden from me unless I activated my powers… And so, I was on the streets until I was seventeen. Then Sayer found me and took me under his wing. I've been here ever since, though I wish I could leave… Once you join the Movement, you're a member for life."

'_That makes so much more sense now.'_ The dull eyes signifying the blindness, anyways. Not sure about the seeing energy thing. And I'm not too sure that I like her ominous tone about the being trapped here…

The golden-haired woman swallows. "Don't get me wrong, despite the fact that he basically saved my life, I still hate Sayer's guts. There… there are some people here who don't make the cut to get into a faction. They're cast out by Sayer and sent to jail, only it's really bad there. Psychic Duelists are treated no better than Neo Domino citizens treat Satellite citizens—as trash, not even worthy to _look_ at." She sighs, "There's my story. So, why don't we hear about yours?"

"Hah, where to start…?" I trail off, trying to decide. "Well, I'm from Satellite, first off. That's where I grew up, and where my brother Crow and two of my best friends are right now. And if you think it's worse for Psychics here in the City, then you're sooooo wrong. In Satellite, if you weren't lucky, you would be killed. Or worse, a Duel Gang would capture and enslave you. It wasn't so bad when my parents were still around. My entire family survived… Zero Reverse? Yeah, Zero Reverse. It was all good for a few years… until my dad decided he wanted to build a bridge to the City."

Sky and Akiza's eyes turn wider than saucers, if that's possible. "Wait, you're dad is the one behind that little bridge?" Akiza asks.

"Mhmm. He'd gotten a decent way into the project, but Sector Security decided they didn't want there being a bridge," I reply. "That's why it was never finished—instead of being captured, my dad decided to drive off the bridge on a Duel Runner. That happened when Crow and I were three. After that, my mom fell ill. She… didn't get better and died after a year. I guess I'm an orphan like you, huh Sky?"

"Another thing we find common ground on, yes."

I bet the other thing we find common ground on is probably something to do with the Signer Dragons. And I guess that _Daigusto Tornado Dragon_ must be important… "Well, after our mom died, Crow and I ended up in an orphanage, Martha's orphanage to be exact. There were a lot of other kids our age there, and three of them were Psychic Duelists like us. Yusei, Jack… and Kalin." I look away as I remember what happened to Kalin. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy.

Suddenly something is pinning me to the wall by my throat. When I recover from my initial panic, I see that it's Sky holding me against the wall. "What's his last name?" she demands maliciously.

"Wh-which one?"

"The first—Yusei!"

"Fudo." I take in a big gulp of air as Sky lets go of my throat.

"He's alive, oh, he's alive," she mutters. "Sorry, sorry."

"Tell that to my throat," I retort, rubbing said area. "What was that about?"

"Yusei… Yusei is my brother."

"Not possible," I snap, "Yusei's an only child."

Sky frowns. "We can argue about this later. Finish your story."

'_Way to change the subject...'_ "Alright. So the five of us became friends, and we discovered that these marks let us hear each other's thoughts, bar Kalin who didn't have one. Still, we stuck together for nearly ten years. Then something happened to Kalin, similar to what happened to you, Sky. But I'd rather not go into details."

"I understand," Sky mutters.

I nod. "After that, the four of us that remained stayed in Martha's house, in a basement that only she knew about. Sayer found me last week when I was running an errand for Martha. I didn't want to go with him, and so he forced me to by beating me in a Duel. That's why I had all of those injuries. Oh, and he threatened to harm Yusei, Jack, and Crow if I told you guys about this."

Silence fills the room for a few moments until Akiza says, "I won't tell anyone about this."

"Same here," Sky agrees. "You're my friend now, and I don't betray my friends."

A sense of relief washes over me. I'm so glad I didn't have to lie to them about my past. "With that out of the way, I guess I wanna hear your story, Akiza. And then maybe a bit more about the Signer Dragon thing."

"It's not that important," Akiza says. "My parents are still alive. It's just… one day my wretched mark decided to activate my powers for the first time when I was having a friendly Duel with my father. He… he called me a monster. I ran away, and a few days later Sayer recruited me to the Movement."

I look away. "Well, at least your parents are alive." A long pause, and I continue, "So, about the Signer Dragons…?"

"I'm not telling you a lot, because I don't like repeating myself and not all of the Signers are here right now," Sky says, "but I will say that mark on your arm connects you with a great force of light, and with the other six Signers. Well, I guess it would be with seven others, because I have the entire seal of the dragon, it's just on my back."

"Okay, I won't push anymore," I say. "So, what's this about a tour of the building?"

"I'll show you around," Akiza declares.

"Hey, I wanted to do that!" Sky argues.

"Well, you Dueled her!" the magenta-haired girl counters.

"Tch. Fine, show her around." Sky unlocks the seventeen locks and the glow disappears from the door.

**XXX**

After a quick tour of the building, Akiza let me look around by myself. I'm really just trying to distract myself from everything that's happened.

A door quickly slides open, and someone darts out of it, right in front of me. It's only by my reflexes honed by living in Satellite that I twist out of the person's way. "Sorry!" a male voice says. I think it belongs to a mid-teen.

I turn around and realize the guy has stopped. He has blue-green eyes, and brown hair that's about shoulder length, with bangs that curl next to his face. His outfit consists of a white long-sleeve shirt with cuffs, white pants, and a black covering with a wide stripe of blue down the front of it. He stares at me for a moment.

"You just about ran me over," I say. "So you shouldn't be staring at me."

"Ah!" the teen blushes a little and looks at the ceiling. "You're either new, in the Red Faction, or both. I'm Toby Tredwell, Blue Faction." He looks back at me and sticks out his hand.

I raise an eyebrow. "Uh…?"

"You're _really_ new, aren't you?" Toby asks. "Never mind that, who'd they say was the leader of your faction?"

I stare at him with a blank look on my face. "I wasn't told much about factions… All I know is I'm in the one that Sky and Akiza are in."

His face falls. "Oh… You're in the Red Faction. Uhm… forget I said anything. I'm not allowed to talk to Reds… Sorry."

Toby starts to run away again, leaving me with more questions than answers. Before he disappears entirely from view, I shout, "My name is Angel!"

He stops for a moment, but then keeps running, and I walk in the other direction. _'Sky owes me quite a bit of answers,'_ I think. _'I… I really wonder why Toby isn't allowed to talk to me…'_

**XXX**

I end up finding the woman on the roof of the Arcadia Movement, lying on the ground with her arms crossed behind her head. Her eyes are shut, but she says, "Ah, Angel. I was expecting you."

"You were expecting me?"

"Yes… The Crimson Dragon tells me where all the Signers are…" Sky opens her eyes and sits up. "So, what did you need me for?"

"Well… I really want to know about the whole faction thing," I say. "I almost ran into a boy, Toby Tredwell. He mentioned Red and Blue Factions, but I don't know what that means."

Her face goes sour at the mention of Toby's last name. "Oh, the Tredwell boy. I hate his sister. But Toby, he's a good kid. Too bad he's stuck in Blue… Okay, there are six factions here in the Arcadia Movement. We're in Red, also known as… some foul language by other factions. They don't like us very much, since we get special privileges."

I snort. "I have yet to see these special privileges. H***, Sayer had to _blackmail_ me to join the Movement."

"Yes, well… Some Psychic Duelists don't have the ability to make cards real. They have actual psychic talents, and Sayer split them up by types. Red is special because it has the people with the strongest powers and usually the most diverse per person. Orange has the telekinetics, led by Flinch."

She stops and and makes a disgusted face. But then it returns to normal, and she continues, "Sorry. As I was saying, Yellow is the next one, lead by Greiger, and this has the healers in it. Green is the telepaths, aka the mind readers, lead by Sherry. Blue has the people that can see the future, and it's lead by Misty, Toby's older sister. Finally, Purple has those that can communicate with Duel Spirits, lead by Devak. Out of all of them, Sherry's the only one I can stand."

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Greiger and Devak just plain creep me out, I'm fairly certain Flinch has a crush on me despite the fact that we're constantly trying to kill each other, literally, and Misty never liked me even before Akiza showed up. Misty hates Akiza with a passion, though I have yet to find out why…" Sky says. "Sherry's helped me on a few occasions, though. As such, Red and Green are shunned by those in other factions…"

"Oh, what's with the uniforms?" I ask.

"The colored stripe shows what faction a person is in. Leaders and those in Red are allowed to wear whatever they want."

"One of the 'special privileges', right?"

"Yep. The others are that we can travel outside of the Movement, and I'm the one who gets to set up our training. Sayer's version sucks."

"I have training?"

"Oh yeah." Her mouth twists into a grin. "You're probably going to hate me after the first round of training. Ah… the clothes you have on. Are they easy and comfortable to stretch and move around in?"

The only clothes I had were torn up in the Duel with Sayer. Right now, I'm wearing some of Akiza's clothes that's not one of her dresses. The jeans are too short and the shirt is too big. "No, but I don't have anything to change into."

"Actually, you do. I just need to know what size you are."

**XXX**

She ends up putting me in this red tracksuit that is surprisingly comfortable. But the entire thing is ruined when she blindfolds me without warning. "What the…?"

"First test is hearing and/or sensing objects without having to see. Kind of like what I do," she says. "Akiza, walk her to the start dot."

A hand gently grabs my wrist, and Akiza says, "C'mon, this way." She pulls me forward, and stops after about twelve steps. "Don't worry, you should be able to last five minutes without passing out."

"Are you kidding?"

She doesn't answer. Instead, Sky calls, "Alright! Your goal is to dodge whatever I throw at you, only using your hearing."

"Say what now?!" I screech. Moments later, I hear the distinct sound of a knife flying through the air, and I duck. "What the h***!" Another knife flies, and this time I slide to my left. A third knife makes me jump, and I hear it clutter against the floor. I reach up and pull of the blindfold. "No. I'm not doing that."

Sky grins, and then laughs. "I was wondering when you'd catch on. This was a joke. The real training means you get to Duel the both of us."

"A joke? You threw knives at me! What would have happened if I didn't dodge or if you threw one wrong?"

"Enchanted knives," she offers. "They'll hurt people, maim them even. But they can't kill. I should know. I've stabbed Flinch in the throat with one of these."

I blink a few times and I'm pretty sure my mouth falls open.

"Don't worry, he's fine and dandy," she says. "Now, for the real training…"

**To be continued… **

**Author's Note Part 2: I couldn't help myself with that last part… Anyways, there's obviously very different backstories for Sky and some of the other main characters… but not Akiza because I didn't have any idea how to do so… The differences will, in fact, come into play in a later chapter.**

**I'm going to ask for reviews, and say that I'm open to suggestions, because I am. Just try not to make it something that I would never personally write (i.e. YuseixOC because I'm a FaithShipping fan) because my muses latch on to the strangest ideas… And you might end up with this weird love triangle… star… heptagon… thing. That will, in fact, be an important part later on… Ah well. Review please! I'll give you a short promo like last time, only this time it'll be of Sky explaining what a Vara is…**

**(PS: I do not ship Sky and Flinch. I just had to come up with a reason for her to not like him. Also, the Red and Green Factions being the outcast thing was completely unintentional. Uhm… Merry Christmas a few weeks early, I guess?)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Varas

**Author's Note Part 1: Sorry for the delay! I lacked Internet/computer access for about a week. Well, computer access for about two weeks… but anyways, here's the update! The POV skips around a little bit…**

**Thanks goes to iloveyugiohGX93, Ulrich362, The Queen of Water, and yugisun for reviewing the previous chapter, and again to yugisun for reviewing chapter two.**

**Without further ado, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, but I do own my OCs. **

**Chapter 4**

**Sky's POV**

I dodge the blast of energy with ease. "Come on, Angel! You can do better than that!" I'm in the middle of teaching Angel how to concentrate the power of her cards and reduce the amount of extra damage. I can tell how much excess energy is happening as well. It's colored a different shade of green than the normal attack of the monsters.

"You want better? I'll give you better!" she roars, her aura glowing brighter and the energy of her monster seems to multiply. "_Daigusto Sphreeze_, attack! _Light Wind Burst!_"

The blast comes at me so fast I barely have enough time to see the lack of excess energy. I put my arms up to shield myself, and my powers nullify it before the blast hits me. "Nice! That's enough for today."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I reply. "It's time for you to learn how to be one of the Varas."

I see annoyance rise in the girl's aura. "You know, I've been here for a month and I still don't know what that means," she complains.

"Well, it's time for you to learn. But first, we get to go card shopping," I reply.

"No, no," Angel backs away from me. "My Deck is perfectly fine the way it is."

I shake my head. "Think of its flaws, though. You rely too heavily on card effects, and on the Graveyard. If you were to Duel a Gravekeeper's Deck, for example, you would be at a great disadvantage. And what if your opponent had a card that negated monster effects, like _Skill Drain?_"

Her aura fills with defeat. "Fine… I'll go find some new cards."

I smile. "Good, I know the perfect shop."

**XXX**

_Ding._ We walk into the small card shop and the owner instantly greets us. Of course, the owner, a woman with a soothing lavender aura, already knows me. "Sky! I was wondering when I would see you again. Who is your friend?" she asks.

"Jane, this is Angel," I reply. "I've come to help get cards that aid her Deck, and also to see if my order has come in yet."

"No for the order, but I'll help your friend." She shifts her weight, and I assume that she's looking at Angel now. "What Deck do you use?"

"Gusto."

"Would you prefer back-up for the WIND-Attribute or the Psychic-Type?"

"Um… Can I see my options first?"

"Of course!"

Jane starts to lead Angel to the back, but stops and looks at me. "Are you coming, Sky?"

"No," I tell her, "I'll wait out here. They're Angel's cards to choose, not mine. And someone needs to run the cash register."

"Great idea," her pale violet aura flares with acknowledgement. She tosses me a set of keys—the ones for the cash register—and I catch them with a little bit of difficulty, since they don't have much of any energy field. Then she continues to lead Angel to the back storage, and I go behind the desk.

After a few minutes, I hear the door slide open, but the ever-present _'DING'_ that occurs every time it opens doesn't happen. Since it worked when I came in, that can only mean one thing. Someone is trying to rob the store without getting noticed. Unfortunately for them, I'm here, and the several shelves that block a normal person's view of the doorway from where I am don't shield their aura from me. The would-be thief's aura is dark green, and I watch them sneak through the shelves, still out of my "view", until he arrives at the desk. Some sort of object is in his hand—I think it's a gun. "What can I do for you?" I ask.

The stranger's aura wavers for a second towards confusion. It returns to normal, and they say, "Are you blind or something?"

"I am."

He laughs. "Well, I have a gun that I'm not afraid to shoot. You give me all of the money in the register and any other card packs that fit in this bag, and you get to live. Try anything funny, and you die."

"So… I can't do something like this?" My bracelet, a gift from my parents, works as a one-card materializer in case of emergencies and I can't access a Duel Disk. I slide _Celestial Archer_ into the bracelet, and the little guy appears behind the robber. "See, I'm not just blind, but I'm also a Vara. You may have heard of the Midnight Witch? Yeah, that's me."

I see his aura fill with confidence. "Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"Turn around."

He turns around and sees my monster. I use it often enough in Sentence Matches, so most people in the City would be able to recognize it. And recognize it he does, because he lets loose a really high-pitched squeal and jumps about five feet in the air.

I grin and say, "I have a counter offer. You'll sit there," I point at a chair at the end of one of the aisles, "until Jane comes out and we deal with you properly. Oh, and hand over the gun."

The guy mutters something, drops the gun on the counter, and sits on the chair. _Celestial Archer_ hovers in front of him, bow pointed directly at his chest.

I pick up the gun and twirl it in my fingers.

**XXX**

**Angel's POV**

Jane mutters a few things, and I catch the word "support" and "psychic" as she pulls two boxes off of different shelves. "Okay, you can look in the boxes. Find anything you like, and you can put them in this box here." She hands me an empty Deck Box.

I look through the cards, and I don't see many that I like. I grab some Synchro Monsters, _Magical Android, Thought Ruler Archfiend, _and _Hyper Psychic Blaster_ because they seem like they would fit in my Deck. A couple other Psychic-Types, _Psychic Snail _and _Psychic Commander_ go into the box as well. Then I see a few WIND support cards, and add them to the box. I also decide to add a _Mystical Space Typhoon_ into the box. "That's all."

The brunette nods. "Alright. Let's take them to the counter and Sky can pay for them."

We leave the back area… only to find Sky twirling a gun and some guy dressed entirely in black cowering on a chair, a small boy with a bow-and-arrow hovering in front of him. "Uh… What did we miss?"

"This guy tried to rob the store," Sky replies, still twirling the gun nonchalantly. "Of course, he's scared of Psychic Duelists like he should be. Oh, how wonderful this will turn out! Angel, I'm going to get this guy to be your first opponent in a Sentence Match!"

The guy in the chair snorts. "Hmph. Last time, my opponent was a guy, and I beat him in one turn! You don't stand a chance little girl!"

"Why you—!"

"Ignore him Angel," Sky says. "Save it for the Match."

**XXX**

"So… what the heck is a Sentence Match?" I ask as we approach a building that looks a lot like a jail.

"You take someone in jail that doesn't have a sentence yet, and you make them Duel a Vara like us. A Vara is usually a Psychic Duelist, but they all have the same goal: win the Duel. A longer Duel equals a less harsh sentence for the prisoner, but a short Duel equals some harsh punishment. There's different guidelines for each category, so a murderer will get a harsher sentence than a thief, even if their Duels lasted the same number of turns," Sky replies.

'_Well, that definitely makes sense,'_ I think. "What about a Psychic Duelist that isn't a Vara? How bad are their punishments?"

Sky stays quiet for a few moments, and replies, "If they're defeated in one to five turns… they get sent to Satellite. So, pretty much the death sentence, only worse. And even if they win, they don't get released from prison, unlike most other types of lawbreakers that win."

"Dang… So that's why it's a good idea to be a Vara, huh?"

"Yep. Now, it's time for your first Sentence Match. Usually Varas go in disguise, but of course no Vara has ever been from Satellite, so… You'll be fine. Make sure that you call me 'Midnight' when we go in there," the golden-haired woman tells me.

**XXX**

Sky, now dressed in some costume that is almost identical to Akiza's dress, only it's purple and includes a mask of similar color, leads me into the building. We walk through a long, dark hallway that leads into a large room—with bleachers on three sides. There are a lot of people in the stands, and about three Sector Security officers stand in the middle of the room with the strange thief. The thief is still dressed in black, but his hood is gone, revealing a scarred face, green eyes, and dark green hair.

"The Vara is here!" Sky shouts across the room. "This is Angel, ready for her debut in here!"

The thief glares at me. "I warned you little girl," he snarls, "you've bitten off more than you can chew!"

"I'll show you!" I retort, pulling out my Duel Disk. Sky and the Sector Security officers walk to the bleachers.

Over the intercom, a mechanical female voice declares, "Let the match between newcomer Angel and thief Marco commence!"

'_So, his name is Marco?'_

**Marco's Life Points: 4000, Angel's Life Points: 4000**

"The prisoner always goes first," Marco says, drawing his card. "And that's perfect, because I just drew a winning hand! I start by activating the Field Spell _Necrovalley_!"

Two of the walls seem to become cliffs, and I frown. This is _exactly_ the type of setup Sky was warning me about. But, I did come prepared…

"Then I Set one monster in face-down Defense Position and activate the Continuous Spell _Gravekeeper's Servant_! Now, every time you declare an attack, you have to send one card from your Deck to the Graveyard. I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" I draw and look at my hand. Three of my new cards are in it, and one of them is a Field Spell… "I destroy your _Necrovalley_ in order to activate my own Field Spell, _Rising Air Current_! This gives all WIND-Attributed monsters an extra 500 ATK, at the cost of 400 DEF. Then I activate the Continuous Spell _Teleport_! By paying 800 Life Points when I control no monsters, I can Special Summon a Psychic-Type monster from my hand like the Tuner _Psychic Commander_!"

**Psychic Commander ATK: 1400, DEF: 800, Level 3**

The upper half of someone in a teal-green shirt, a mask over their face, sticks out of an odd hovercraft with a machine gun sticking out of the front.

"Then, for my Normal Summon, I choose _Winda, Priestess of Gusto_," I continue.

**Winda, Priestess of Gusto ATK: 1000 to 1500, DEF: 400 to 0, Level 2**

A girl with a brown overcoat over a short white dress appears, a green bird on her shoulder that blends in with her hair color. There is a skinny white staff in her right hand, a green gem set at the end.

Marco growls; his _Necrovalley_ Field Spell would have effectively shut down my Gusto Deck.

"I Tune my Level 3 _Psychic Commander_ with my Level 2 _Winda, Priestess of Gusto! Twisted winds come together to create a mighty creature! Synchro Summon! Soar over everything, Daigusto Gulldos!_" I chant.

**Daigusto Gulldos ATK: 2200 to 2700, DEF: 800 to 400, Level 5**

_Winda, Priestess of Gusto_ disappears in the column of light created by _Psychic Commander_, and reappears atop a giant green bird. The bird has spiky armor. _Winda's_ staff is surrounded in blue electricity.

"_Gulldos_, attack that face-down monster! _Shock Breeze_!" I order, milling the top card of my Deck.

The wind picks up more so than my Field Spell started, and the electricity in her staff shoots right at the face-down card. The card flips up, revealing someone in a heavy robe cowering in Defense Mode. I recognize the card as _Gravekeeper's Spy_, a very useful card for spamming the field with Gravekeeper's.

Marco smiles. "Hah! You may have destroyed my first _Spy_, but you activated their Flip Effect! Now I get to Special Summon one to replace it!"

**Gravekeeper's Spy ATK: 1200, DEF: 2000, Level 4**

I can wipe the smile off his face right now, but I'm going to save the ammo for _Gulldos'_ effect for later. "I end my turn with two face-downs."

"My turn, and you're screwed! I can release a 'Gravekeeper's' monster to Summon _Gravekeeper's Visionary_!" the green-haired man says.

**Gravekeeper's Visionary ATK: 2000, DEF: 1800, Level 8**

Someone dressed in Egyptian-style armor appears, the helmet making him look like Anubis. He sits in a throne that has an interesting design right behind his head.

"I activate my Trap _Needlebug Nest_, so I have to send the top five cards of my Deck to my Graveyard." He shows all five—two Traps and three monsters—and grins as he places them in the Graveyard. "Oh, I forgot to mention that _Visionary_ gains 200 ATK for every 'Gravekeeper's' monster in my Graveyard. So, I have five…"

**Gravekeeper's Visionary ATK: 3000**

"_Visionary_, rid the field of that _Daigusto Gulldos_!"

"I counter with _Negate Attack_," I reply, yawning. "Your Battle Phase is now over. You have anything else?" When he shakes his head, I continue, "Alright then, my turn! I'll activate the effect of _Daigusto Gulldos_—by returning two 'Gusto' cards in my Graveyard to my Deck, I can destroy one monster you control!"

"You don't have two, though! Only that _Winda_!"

"Oh? The effect of your _Gravekeeper's Servant_ sent _Gusto Egul_ to the Graveyard," I explain. "So, yeah. Your monster is doomed." The Anubis-imitator shatters. "Now _Daigusto Gulldos _can attack you directly!"

The electric blast hits him directly, and he crumples to the ground with a scream. He slowly stands back up. "That… That all you've got, witch?" he taunts.

**Marco's Life Points: 1300**

I ignore the insult. "I activate my Quick-Play Spell _De-Synchro_! I return _Gulldos_ to my Extra Deck and Special Summon its Synchro Material from my Graveyard!" _Winda_ and _Psychic Commander_ return to my field. "_Psychic Commander_, finish this! Attack his Life Points directly!"

The gun on the strange hovercraft shoots a powerful beam at Marco, and he flies back into the wall. Sector Security officers grab him and carry him down another hallway.

**Marco's Life Points: 0—Winner: Angel**

**XXX**

**Sky's POV**

The Duel doesn't hold my interest until the end. It was an interesting finish, and I can tell that Angel was really trying to control her powers. There was some excess still, but she hasn't been training for very long. I'm sure that will change with practice.

I stand up, ready to congratulate Angel and go back home when a firm hand clasps my shoulder. A shiver runs through my spine—the hand belongs to a Signer, of that I'm certain. I whip around and stare at the stranger. His aura is bright, fiery red, with a layer of dark crimson in the center, just like Akiza's and Angel's auras, because they are also Signers. The layer is shaped in the pattern that, to most people, would look like a decorated 'V'.

The man says, "Give my regards to Angel, please. I need to go now, but that was a great Duel." His voice has an accent to it—British? Australian? I'm not very good with accents.

I bow slightly, since I am dressed as Midnight and I've made almost a different personality for when I masquerade as her. "Anything for you, Signer of the Wings."

Distrust flares in his aura, but he says nothing and walks away. I turn back around. _'We'll meet again… Of that I am sure.'_

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note Part 2: Again, sorry for the delay! I hope you guys still enjoyed this chapter, and your Christmas (if you celebrate it). I definitely enjoyed mine… and I now have my own copy of **_**Stardust Dragon**_**, so… Anywho, please leave a review! I'd love to hear what you guys thought about this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: Satellite

**Author's Note Part 1: Thanks goes to iloveyugiohGX93, Ulrich362, and mcdinh for reviewing the previous chapter!**

**Hello! I'm sure you're all glad I'm updating this and not Blue Sky, right? Hehe. Just kidding. I'll probably work on that next. That or my new fic, Blazing Shadows (it's a crossover with Fire Emblem). Regardless, up until the end of this chapter is pretty much a result of a comment Ulrich362 made to me a while ago. So thanks, and I hope this pleases you and all the other readers!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or Apples to Apples (well, the rights to the game anyways. I own a copy of it. Oh, and it's only half-mentioned at the end, so I guess this doesn't really matter… huh). I do own my OCs, though. And some of the stuff that'll happen in this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Angel's POV**

Today has been a good day. I mean, I put away a criminal that tried to hurt one of my friends. So, pretty successful. But even though I've adapted to living here at the Arcadia Movement, I can't help but miss my friends from Satellite… them and my brother. I sigh and roll over in bed.

Akiza's bed creaks, and I realize she's also rolled over. "Are you alright, Angel?" she asks.

"I… I'm fine," I reply.

"Tell me the truth," she demands. "Are you homesick?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Well… Every once in a while I miss my own parents, despite the fact that they betrayed me like that. Going from your story, it sounds like you were very close with your friends. It seems normal for you to miss them…"

"I… yeah, I miss them a lot," I reply. "But… It's like Sky said, we aren't allowed to leave the Movement permanently, which is what Yusei, Jack, and Crow would basically force me to do. I don't want them getting hurt, though, and I bet that Sayer would follow me anywhere…"

"Why don't we just visit Satellite then? We could tell Sky," Akiza says. "She would ask Sayer, and I bet he'd let us go because he doesn't realize that we know your secret."

"That would be awesome…"

**XXX**

Okay, it was supposed to be awesome. In theory. But what actually happened was that we were, in fact, allowed to go, on the strict rule that we would be back before sunset. And once we got to Satellite, Sky wandered off. We can't find her anywhere, which scares me to no end since I know what Duel Gangs would do to her…

Some kid bumps into me, and I look down. The girl has on a pink dress that looks like it was handmade, and her hair is reddish-brown. She locks eyes with me and gasps. "Hey, why do you look like Crow?" she asks.

My stomach does a backflip. "You know him?"

"Yeah… He brings us cards from time to time…"

"Crow is… my brother. Do you know where he is?"

The girl looks down. "No, he… He went missing last night. But! Yusei thinks he found Crow, so I'm not worried! I'm just going to tell the others."

'_Crow went missing?'_ I think. _'I hope he didn't do something stupid… and I hope Yusei _does_ get him out of trouble…'_

**XXX**

**Sky's POV**

Okay, I'm kind of starting to feel bad. I actually ran away from Angel and Akiza on purpose. But the only reason I did so is that I sensed another Signer. Not just any Signer, either. The Upper Tail Signer, who must be Angel's brother, because Angel herself is the Lower Tail. He was in some sort of vehicle, and his energy felt… pained.

That usually means the person is injured, and from what I've heard about Satellite, I don't think he wants to be in that vehicle.

I follow the car… no, it's a truck, around the outskirts of a market. I resist the urge to cover my ears, because the market is filled with so much noise! From vendors shouting what they're selling to dogs barking to several street Duels, my ears feel like they're going to explode.

Keeping a wary lock on the truck, I slip my way through the market, only stopping to buy a flower from a young girl on the street. I tuck the flower behind my ear, tell the girl she can keep the change, and continue walking.

**XXX**

The truck stops at what I believe is an abandoned warehouse. The driver of the truck, someone with a cold, dark blue aura opens the back door. A gun is in his hand, and he points it in the truck. "No funny business," he says, his voice extremely cold.

"You have me handcuffed and a gun pointed at me," the Signer points out, getting out of the car. He keeps his left leg off of the ground, though. "And you've already shot my shin. What 'funny business' do you expect me to do?"

"Shut up, or the next part of you I shoot is your jaw."

The man's blue aura overlaps with the bright orange one, and I realize the man is trying to push Crow into the warehouse. I hear the sound of shoes scraping on dirt, backing up that theory. I follow behind them as quietly as I can.

Inside the warehouse, I sense a lot of people… all but one of whom is unconscious. A silver dragon with purple gems set in his chest and shoulders hovers at the center of the room, above the person who is conscious. He has a very familiar aura in a mix of red and gold, and my breath catches in my throat. "Yusei…" I whisper.

"Who are you?" the goon bellows, dropping Crow and pulling out some sort of weapon. "Doesn't matter, as long as I've got this no Psychic can touch me."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong," the teen at the center of the warehouse replies. "That so-called 'stabilizer' that you have? It's broken. Not that it worked in the first place. _Stardust Dragon_, show this man what I'll do to someone who harms my friends! _Cosmic Flare_!"

Crow, despite being injured, rolls out of the way, though I actually see a small barrier form around him, shielding him from some extra bits of the attack. The attack itself is a burst of energy that blinds me (yes, that's actually possible) for a few seconds. Although, when it dims, the man that Yusei was trying to hurt is still standing… and mostly unscathed.

"You're going to pay for that!" he shouts. His aura flares up for a moment, and I realize that he too is a Psychic, and he has a Duel Disk on. "I Summon _Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon_!"

A dragon similar in appearance to the classic _Blue-Eyes White Dragon _appears, though this one has lighter blue eyes, and its body is silver. This dragon is larger than the other.

"_You need to help the Signers,"_ a voice tells me.

"Of course," I reply, whispering.

"Alright _Azure-Eyes_, beat that other dragon to a pulp!" the man shouts.

I place _Celestial Dragon-Quasar_ on my bracelet, and my silver dragon with purple wings appears in front of _Stardust Dragon_. My dragon growls at the large dragon, and flaps her wings. A powerful gale starts, and I declare, "_Quasar Flash_!"

A powerful blast from my dragon destroys the large dragon, but it causes an explosion. I focus my energy on shielding the two Signers from getting hurt. Though, the force of the explosion sends me flying backwards into a wall. A killer of a headache blooms, and I close my eyes in an attempt to make everything stop hurting.

Guess I end up losing consciousness, because everything turns black.

**XXX**

_I can't see anything. Not with my aura-vision, or with my normal vision, which usually happens in these dreams. I can, however, hear everything perfectly fine. The sounds of several Duel Runners crossing a rocky path echoes nearby, as does maniacal laughter. The laughing stops, only for someone to shout, "This is what you get, traitors! _Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu_, attack Angel's Life Points directly, then kill the other Signers!"_

**XXX**

My eyes flutter open and I groan a little bit. _'What in the world was that about?'_ I think. I shake off the uneasy feeling it gives me, and look around my surroundings. I'm in a bed—not a comfortable one, but still a bed—which is in a small room. I can't tell if it has any artwork on the walls though; the walls are a bleak grey. In fact, the only color that I can see other than grey is my own aura.

My head throbs a little, and I put a hand to it. _'Let's see… what happened?'_ I rack my brain trying to remember. _'Oh yeah! I was at the warehouse… and caused an explosion while trying to save the two Signers…'_

The doorknob clicks as the door opens. I look over to it. The two Signers I had helped out are both entering, though the one with the orange aura is on crutches. I take my hand off my head and wave a little. "Hi."

"Oh good, you're awake," the voice I recognize as Yusei's replies.

I stiffen up a little, but soon relax. I can't let them get suspicious of me. "Um… when can I leave? I kinda have a deadline to meet back up with some friends, and if I don't make it… Erk. They'll probably tear apart Satellite looking for me." What I don't say is that it's really Sayer who would do this, and he'd more like burn it to the ground if that's what it took to find me.

"Anytime you want, but I suggest staying for dinner," Yusei answers. "You saved our lives, and Martha—that's our foster mother—wants to give you a little bit of a thank you."

"Oh! Uh. Thanks," Crow adds. "I meant to say that right when you woke up."

"You're welcome. I don't like it when someone tries to hurt a fellow Psychic."

Curiosity flares in both of their auras as Crow asks, "How did you know that I'm a Psychic? Even though you were there, I never revealed my powers."

"And… well… Dr. Schmidt, the local doctor that stitched the wound on your head… he says you're blind…" Yusei says quietly.

"Yeah, I know," I reply. "I've been blind since… a certain incident when I was a teenager. Anyways, I can still, uhm, see, it's just in energy waves instead how you guys see everything. Psychics have a stronger aura than others… that's how I know." I stop and shrug a little. "But that's a long story. You two mind telling me your names?"

Best have them tell me their names before I accidentally use it and cause even more questions to be aroused. They both tell me their names—first and last—and I simply offer them my first.

They don't ask any more questions, but Crow thanks me a bit more. Apparently the gang that had captured him does this regularly—kidnapping Psychics and making them choose between joining or death. He'd tried to fight back, but in the process had taken a bullet to the knee. It'll be a while, but he'll walk again normally.

**XXX**

**Angel's POV**

Finally, after pretty much the entire day of searching, Akiza and I find Sky only a few minutes before our deadline of sunset. She's sitting on a park bench, a bag of something that smells like home-cooked food in her lap, and bandages wrapped around her head. She looks up, tries to meet our gazes, and smiles. "There you two are!" she exclaims.

I roll my eyes. "Really Sky? This trip was supposed to get me over my homesickness, but instead I spent it running around Satellite, trying to look for you! And you're _injured_ for crying out loud! Sayer's not going to let us come back here!"

"He will," she says, "I have my ways. By the way, Martha is an awesome cook, and your brother is amazing with kids."

My entire body freezes. I was in the middle of coming up with a retort, but… "You… you met them?"

Sky nods. "Yep. I met Martha, Crow, all the kids in the orphanage… and Yusei. But they don't know who I am. Just that I'm a Psychic that totally saved Yusei and Crow's butts from a Duel Gang."

There's a bit of an awkward silence, and Akiza says, "Sounds like you've got a story to share with us."

**XXX**

Laughter echoes through the room; the first I've heard since I've arrived in this hellhole. It's been three days since the Satellite incident, and apparently Sky is required to take these painkillers for her head injury. It makes her a bit… loopy and somewhat psychotic, as seen with the game of Apples to Apples we're trying to play with two of the Green Faction members.

At the moment, the green card is 'Funny', and Opal, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl wearing the Arcadia Uniform with the green stripe down it is the judge. She reveals the red cards: 'Shaving an Alpaca', for which everyone laughs, 'Spongebob Squarepants', 'Pickles', and 'World War II'. Everyone stares at Sky.

"What?" she asks.

"Did you put down World War II?" Opal asks.

"…Does it win?"

"No. It doesn't even come close."

"How in the world to you equate 'Funny' to 'World War II'?" Opal's older sister, Keria, pokes in.

Sky shrugs and goes to reply when the door to the room flies open.

Toby runs in, a frantic look on his face. "Look, I know I'm not supposed to talk to any of you. but have you seen my sister?"

Sky mumbles something about not seeing the she-devil in a couple days, but Toby doesn't seem to have heard her comment. Keria says, "No. Sorry."

"Wecan'tfindheranywhereandI'mreallyworriedbecauseshealwaystellsmewhereshegoesbutthistimeshedidn'tandherroomisabloodymess…" his face starts to turn purple.

"Calm down, Toby," I say, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Take a deep breath. What was that?"

"Misty's gone missing, and someone trashed her room," he replies. "There… there was blood, too. On the floor. We think it's hers…"

My heart wrenches a little. Screw the laws that the faction leaders put in place. I remember my time in Satellite, when the non-Psychics didn't bother us, but made it clear that they didn't like me, Crow, Yusei, Jack, or Kalin. Even when one of them went missing—which happened quite a bit—we still helped look. This is no different. "I'm going to help," I declare.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note Part 2: Well, that seems to be it. I've got a lot more action to come, and I really can't wait for it either. The comic relief just… I dunno… felt needed. Also, not much happened at the dinner, other than Martha thanking Sky for her help, etc. So I skipped it.**

**Please, don't be worried to leave a review! I love seeing them pop up. Oh, and if you saw any errors? Point them out to me! I love constructive criticism.**

**Happy 2014!**


	7. Chapter 6: Guilt

**Author's Note Part 1: Ah, thanks goes to iloveyugiohGX93, mcdinh, and Ulrich362 for reviewing the previous chapter.**

**My muses are in extreme sadistic mode for some reason, and they decided to whip this chapter out in a day. I have to warn you that there's mentions of death and an actual death scene in this chapter.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, but I do own my OCs. Enjoy?**

**Chapter 6**

"I'll help too," Sky adds, completely surprising me, since she hates Misty much more than I do. "Can you take me… us to Misty's room?"

"Uhm… sure…" Toby replies.

A few minutes later, we're standing in front of Misty's room, and Sky is ducking under the 'DO NOT CROSS' tape. From my position at the doorway, I can see that the entire room is in shambles—the window shattered, blood indeed on the floor in a puddle about a foot across, and the walls damaged, like a Psychic Duelist had been Dueling in it.

Sky stands in the center of the room, her eyes shut and a frown on her face. She mutters something that I can't hear, then adds a little bit louder, "I feel two, no, three different sources… Hmm."

"What are you talking about?" Akiza asks.

She opens her eyes and looks at Toby. "I… I'm very sorry Toby. Your sister is dead."

The reaction is almost simultaneous. His face twists into a mix of anger and sorrow and he shouts, "You're lying! Misty… Misty isn't dead! She _can't_ be!"

Sky's face fills with what looks like true sympathy. "The Crimson Dragon doesn't lie, and he is the one that told me this. I know your sister and I had our… differences, but I know what it feels like to lose a family member…" Her facial expression changes to pain for a few moments, and she continues, "I wish I could offer you something else…"

Toby twitches, his hands clenched into fists. "I… I don't want your sympathy! I want my sister!" he shouts. Then, he turns on his heels and runs down the hall.

Without thinking, I chase after him.

**XXX**

I find Toby about an hour later, sitting on the roof—the exact spot that I found Sky lying on when I asked about the factions. Tears are rolling down his cheeks, and every few seconds, his shoulders shake with sobs. I clear my throat, and he turns, glaring at me. "Go away."

I walk over and sit down next to him. "No, I'd rather not."

"Why? You don't like me anyways." He turns away from me.

"I never said I hated you," I reply. "And… I've lost people I cared about before." Images of both of my parents and of Kalin pop into my head, and I force back the tears. "It's easier to deal with this if you have a friend."

"So, what? We're suddenly friends?"

"Only if you want me to. If not… uhm… what's the name of one of your friends?"

"…You can stay," he says. "I don't really have any friends here. Misty," his voice wavers, "Misty was my only friend here." And he starts sobbing again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. Sure, it's not the best question to ask… but what else can I say? If Sky is right, which she most likely is, then he just lost his sister. I don't know what I'd do if Crow died…

He says nothing for a few minutes, and I just sit there, waiting for him to say something. Finally, he says, "My powers. They're not… they aren't geared towards seeing the future, like… hers were."

"Then… what faction should you be in?"

"Green… and you know how much Blue hates them…"

"How did you end up in Blue?"

"It was…" he closes his eyes. "When we discovered that Misty had powers, our parents locked her in her room, and wouldn't let her out except when she had to go to the bathroom. They… they wouldn't let me see her. One day, she decided to run away… and… I followed her. It probably wasn't the best idea, I mean, she was nine and I was six. We had no idea what was going to happen."

"Let me guess. You got attacked?"

He nods slowly, and pulls up the stiff white shirt he has on, exposing his back. There is a jagged, silver scar, almost horizontal from his left side to his right. Toby then puts his shirt back down. "A man recognized her, and he had a knife. We tried to run, but I fell behind… and he did this. Luckily for us, Sayer intervened, or else I might have died… That was when we discovered I also had powers—Sayer could sense them."

I nod, absorbing the information. _'So that's how he knew I was a Psychic when he attacked me in Satellite.'_

"Instead of separating us, Sayer let us stick together in the same faction," Toby said. "But now… I guess I'm going to get stuck in Green…" he pauses for a moment and swallows. "You believe her, don't you? That… that Misty really is dead?"

"Yeah."

"I… I think I do, too. It's just… hard…"

"I know. You think that it can't happen to someone you care about, and then it does…"

He looks at me, his blue-green eyes now filled with curiosity over his sorrow. "Who have you lost?"

"My parents… and a close childhood friend," I reply. "My dad vanished one day, my mother got sick shortly after that, and my friend, Kalin… he… went off the deep end… and…"

He wouldn't listen to reason, I remember. And his face… there was no trace of the Kalin I knew in it. In the last few moments before Sector Security showed up, he was destroying so many buildings… and killing I don't know how many people. And… when Security showed up…

_An explosion ripples through the area, and the next thing I know, my ears are ringing as I pull myself up off the ground. _

_There are Sector Security officers gathered about ten meters away from me. They look like they're trying to arrest someone. Wait… not just someone…!_

_My ears stop ringing, and I can hear Kalin shouting profanity at the officers. Seconds later, I lock eyes with him, and his face somehow manages to turn even angrier. "YOU! YOU AND YUSEI! YOU'RE BOTH TRAITORS!" he roars, ripping away from the officers and running towards me._

_Several of the officers pull out guns. They look like stun-guns; in fact, I'm sure that's what they are. Bullets were outlawed before The Split. But no. They weren't stun guns._

_I flinch back at the sound of the gun going off, and close my eyes. Something splatters on my face, and I open my eyes back up. I put a hand to my face, and look at it. Blood. There is blood, on my face. Not mine, either. _

_My vision travels to where my icy-blue-haired friend stands, frozen, about two feet away from me. His clothes are singed, and his hair matted with blood, a result from the explosion that Yusei and I caused. But what really makes my heart stop is the look of surprise on his face as he puts a hand to his chest—no, his heart—and falls—_

"Angel?" Toby's voice interrupts, snapping me out of my memories.

"What?" I reply. Then I realize that tears had started to form, and I wipe them away. "I… I was just remembering what happened to my friend…"

"I understand," he says quietly. "How… uhm… how close were you two?"

"Not… not _that_ close," I reply, realizing what he was implying. "But… I grew up in Satellite. When you make friends there, you usually trust them one hundred and ten percent. That, and he was my foster brother. We were in the same orphanage, along with two other friends, Yusei and Jack, and my actual brother, Crow."

"Ah. Sounds… nice. The fact that you have so many friends, not the orphanage thing. I don't think anyone wants their parents to…" he stops and sighs. "I'm just going to shut up before I say something stupid."

**XXX**

It took almost a month for the Arcadia Movement to return to normal after that. Toby was indeed transferred to Green, making it even harder for Misty's successor as leader of the Blue Faction to be chosen. Eventually it was decided, though I really don't care who the new leader is. All I care about is being able to be friends with Toby, without getting judged for it. He really is a nice guy.

Of course, the normalcy only lasted for another month, when another tragedy happened: one day, Sky turned pale and ran off. Ten minutes later, Devak was discovered missing, in the same fashion that Misty did—room trashed and blood on the floor. Sky also announced him dead, but refused to elaborate on it.

After that, it was like a wedge was driven between everyone. The faction leaders started to ban all ties to other factions—except, of course, Red and Green stayed close. Everyone became suspicious of others, and Sayer ordered bodyguards to be placed around the rooms of the faction leaders. He also installed security cameras everywhere except inside of the bathrooms.

No one trusted anyone. It got so bad that I even started to distrust Sky. I didn't mean to; it just started. But… vanishing right before Devak was discovered missing? It was also suspected that Misty vanished much earlier than when it was discovered… And no one knows where Sky was that morning. I don't think that she could do something like this… but it's all one hell of a coincidence.

Then, two months later…

**XXX**

"_Daigusto Sphreeze,_ attack _Black Rose Dragon_!" I shout.

Since Sky was late to training, Akiza and I decided to have a practice Duel. We quickly pulled out Synchro Summons, and stayed at a stalemate until I managed to reduce _Black Rose Dragon's_ ATK to 0.

Suddenly, the power cuts off, leaving the only light in this room coming from our Duel Disks. I frown and say, "That can't be good."

"It's not," Akiza replies. "This building has backup generators powerful enough to keep the power on even in the case of a blackout… I think someone tampered specifically with the power, because I don't see any reason for their to be a blackout in the first place."

"I just hope everyone else is alright…" I say. Then I walk over to the door, which doesn't look like it's going to open electronically. At least it still has a way to get it open manually… "Akiza, come help me get this door open."

We get it open and stumble into the hallway. It's lighter there, so I turn off my Duel Disk.

Seven minutes later, the lights come back on, accompanied with an almost inhuman screech, muffled by walls. My arm burns a little, and I look at it. The mark there is glowing, and I know I have to find Sky.

**XXX**

Oh, I find her alright. Near the entrance to the building, a Sector Security with blue hair putting her in handcuffs and reading off a list of names that ends with Misty, Devak, and Greiger. Her eyes lock with mine. "Angel! Angel, you have to help me! They say I killed them, but I didn't!"

I drop the gaze, because I honestly think it's possible for her to have done it. I can't watch… not like last time. Not like with Kalin.

But Sky doesn't try to escape, she just shuts up and willingly walks away.

Bile rises in my throat. She might as well have called me a traitor.

**XXX**

**Sky's POV**

I don't believe it. My friends, the people I thought I could trust with my life, just stood by and watched as I got arrested. Angel and Akiza… neither of them said anything! And I saw Angel's aura fill with distrust _in me_ when she looked away. Not even Sayer interfered, which really surprised me. I thought I was one of the most important people in the Movement.

'_Guess I was wrong about them,'_ I think sourly. _'All of them! They never really cared about me, did they?!'_

The rest of the day, I don't really pay attention to anything. Here and there I would get things like the officers revealing "proof" that I killed Misty, Greiger, and Devak, when they don't even have bodies to go by. Just my word that they're dead. Apparently that in itself is "proof" of my guilt.

They also try to ask about what happened the day I lost control of my powers at the orphanage. Of course, I don't talk. I know what I did, that I set the orphanage on fire with some of the kids trapped inside. They knew about that part, they just want to know why. I won't give them the satisfaction.

After the several-hours-long interrogation, they send me into a cell at the Facility, stating that my Sentence Match is going to be first-thing tomorrow morning.

I lie down on the uncomfortable board that I'm supposed to call a bed. My cellmate, someone my age with a dark blue, almost black aura says, "Name's Syd. Robbed a couple banks. What'd you do?"

I grunt a little. I really don't care about making friends anymore, if one incident can make them totally turn their backs on me. "Sky. Killed a bunch of people," I offer, before rolling over and closing my eyes.

My cellmate didn't say anything to me after that.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note Part 2: …Yeah, that's where they're leaving it. Next chapter? More torturing of Sky. *Evil grin***

**Please, leave a review! I will say that my muses are working on the next chapter of Blue Sky, but they're on a roll for this story. Leaving a review will keep them on that roll. So, please! I love to hear your comments!**


	8. Chapter 7: Doubt

**Author's Note Part 1: Thanks goes to Ulrich362, iloveyugiohGX93, and mcdinh for reviewing the previous chapter.**

**Dang, my muses are on a roll. I bet you all are happy, right? Probably not Sky, though. I'm really torturing her emotionally in here. *Evil grin***

**Well, I don't own 5Ds, obviously. But I do own my OCs, which probably why they hate me… Hehe. Enjoy?**

**Chapter 7**

"So, after everything I've done for you, this is where it ends," I say bitterly, giving Angel my best attempt at a death glare.

When I was told my sentence match was to be first-thing in the morning, I didn't expect to get hauled out of bed at six in the morning and forced in the chair used for branding criminals. They didn't numb my face at all, like the law requires. They just applied the Criminal Mark to my face, something like a vertical zig-zag on my left cheek.

"I… I'm sorry," she replies.

"Save it for someone who cares," I retort. "Apologies won't help me at all, not after I've already gotten my Criminal Mark!" I furiously hit the button on my Duel Disk, and I hear it turn on with a few clicks as the card slots get into the right positions.

**Angel's Life Points: 4000, Sky's Life Points: 4000**

"The prisoner always goes first," I say coldly, drawing my card. "I Summon _Celestial Gatekeeper_ in Defense Mode!"

**Celestial Gatekeeper ATK: 0, DEF: 2000, Level 4**

A large shield appears in front of me. It is silver colored, like most of my other monsters, with several stars drawn on the front. This creature has a dome-shaped head sticking out from the top of the shield.

"Then I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"It's… it's my turn then!" Angel announces, drawing her card. I can't help but notice her aura is filled with an unwillingness to Duel, but I don't care. "I Summon _Caam, Serenity of Gusto_ in Attack Mode."

**Caam, Serenity of Gusto ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000, Level 4**

A green-haired girl with similar colored eyes appears next to Angel. She wears a light brown overcoat, and has a staff that is decorated with light green feathers. Unknown to anyone other than myself, this girl has a light-green aura—the same that Angel has.

"And then I activate the Spell _Double Summon_, which I then use to bring _Asteri, Light of Gusto_ to the field in Attack Mode," she continues.

**Asteri, Light of Gusto ATK: 1300, DEF: 900, Level 3**

A second girl, this time younger and with a white streak in her hair, appears next to _Caam_. The new girl has on a similar overcoat that the other does. However, _Asteri_ has a much smaller staff, with only one green feather next to the orb at the end.

"I activate _Asteri's_ ability," Angel says. "I get to look at the top two cards of my Deck. If there is a 'Gusto' monster in it, I can Special Summon one of them. The other card, or both of them if there is no monster, get sent to the Graveyard."

She shows me the top two cards of her Deck, and my Duel Spirits say that one is a Trap but the other is _Gusto Egul_. "I Special Summon _Gusto Egul_!" Angel shouts.

**Gusto Egul ATK: 200, DEF: 400, Level 1**

A small eagle appears next to the other monsters. The bird has white feathers on his face and neck, and green everywhere else. A grey medallion rests at the center of his chest; it has a plus symbol on it.

"Then I Tune my Level 1 _Gusto Egul_ with my Level 4 _Caam, Serenity of Gusto_ and Level 3 _Asteri, Light of Gusto! __The great winds gather together to form a mighty twister that will tear apart evil! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Daigusto Tornado Dragon!_" she chants.

**Daigusto Tornado Dragon ATK: 2900, DEF: 2000, Level 8**

The bird turns into a single green ring that circles around the two girls. Light flashes, and my green dragon appears from it. He has four wings, which are covered with green feathers lighter than his scales. Similar colored feathers adorn his head.

'_So, she's going to Summon her dragon?'_ I think. _'We'll see about that…'_

"I activate my Trap _Hallowed Life Barrier_," I say. "Now I can't take damage this turn, and you can't destroy _Celestial Gatekeeper_ by battle."

"I counter with the effect of _Daigusto Tornado Dragon_!" Angel exclaims. "I banish _Gusto Egul_ and _Caam, Serenity of Gusto_ to negate the effects of your Trap. Then, because they were both 'Gusto' cards that I banished, you take 1000 points of damage."

I smile, because now the dragon's effect has been used, and that's what I want. I don't even bother to block the burst of wind that hits me for the damage.

**Sky's Life Points: 3000**

"_Daigusto Tornado Dragon_, attack _Celestial Gatekeeper_!" Angel declares. "_Emerald Twister_!"

A great mass of green winds gathers around the dragon. With one flap from all four of his wings, the winds shoot at my shield-creature. The shield glows, and a burst of light hits the tornado head-on. It tears through the wind, nullifying it, and keeps going until it strikes Angel. She screams and flies backwards several feet.

**Angel's Life Points: 2550**

"What… what was that?" she asks.

"Once per turn, when _Celestial Gatekeeper_ is selected as an attack target, the attack is instantly negated, and then my opponent takes damage equal to half of the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated," I explain.

"So, you wanted me to negate _Hallowed Life Barrier_," Angel notes, shaking her head. "I can't believe I fell for that. I guess… I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"My move!" I draw my card. For a few moments, I stare at it for all the good it'll do me. Then I add it to my hand. "I Special Summon _Celestial Wizard_ because I control a 'Celestial' Monster."

**Celestial Wizard ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000, Level 4**

A man in white robes appears next to the shield. He holds a wooden staff with a clear orb at the top. The orb glows, giving my _Gatekeeper_ a faint silver glow.

"_Celestial Wizard_ prevents my other 'Celestial' Monsters from being destroyed in battle," I say. "Unlike what you did, my cards help each other survive!"

"Sky… I really am sorry you had to end up like this…" Angel says. "But… why wouldn't you defend yourself? Explain what really happened?"

I look down. The day Misty disappeared, I was sleeping in. I even tried to help save Devak and Greiger. But what difference does it make? They won't believe me, for one. And Securities know I'm guilty about killing those kids. Even if I can prove that I didn't kill the three Psychics, I'm still going to jail. "What difference does it make?" I snap. "You wouldn't believe me, anyways. I see the distrust in your aura! Not just yours, but Akiza's as well! You two were _supposed_ to be my friends!"

Wind starts whipping through the room, and I don't bother to calm down to stop it. None of the people in here are my friends or family members. I don't care what happens to them. And if this has started… that proves I'm strong, because I'm supposed to be standing on a stabilizer plate. "_Celestial Wizard_ was Special Summoned, so I can still use my Normal Summon!" I shout. "Maybe you're not familiar with the monster, I'm about to Summon, but Akiza sure is! I release my two monsters in order to Tribute Summon… _Crimson Star-Envoy of the Black Rose_!"

**Crimson Star-Envoy of the Black Rose ATK: 2400, DEF: 1800, Level 7**

A tornado of roses starts next to me. It stops, and a mirror-image of Akiza's ace dragon appears on my field, only with the petals more red that magenta colored, and red lines covering the dragon's black body.

"That's… Sky, you act like you hate us now, but do you really?" Angel asks. "I mean… playing that dragon…"

I… I don't… I don't know. _'Do I hate them?'_ And I have two different sides of me reply different things; one that says they're still my friends, and another that says they betrayed me. _'They did betray me… and I know Angel's distrust in me has lasted for the past two months… Akiza's as well… I don't think…' _I narrow my eyes and say, "I've already severed our bond of friendship. Playing this dragon is purely because I want to win."

"But—"

"I activate _Envoy of the Black Rose's_ special ability," I interrupt. "When I successfully Normal Summon her, I can Special Summon another 'Crimson Star' Monster from my Deck. I choose the Tuner, _Crimson Star Knight_. Do you counter?"

After a short pause, Angel says, "Yeah, I counter, banishing the _Needlebug Nest_ and _Asteri, Light of Gusto_ in order to negate your dragon's ability."

"But not destroying her," I say, my lips curling into a grin. "That's it! I can finish this Duel this turn! I start with my Spell, _Wrath of Light_! This lets me remove from play a 'Celestial' Monster from my Graveyard, in exchange for granting that monster's ATK to a face-up monster I control! I choose my _Celestial Wizard_ to banish!"

A ghost version of my wizard appears in front of my rose petal-covered dragon. A second later, he vanishes, giving my dragon a white glow.

**Crimson Star-Envoy of the Black Rose ATK: 2400 to 4200**

**Angel's POV**

I watch helplessly as her dragon suddenly gains so much more power than mine. I even take a few steps back. Her anger towards me is so clear in her voice and her plays… and now she's probably going to make Akiza feel just as bad, because I'm sure Sky has _something_ else to do. My face-down is useless anyways, since I don't have any 'Gusto' Monsters in my Graveyard…

"_Envoy of the Black Rose_, attack _Daigusto Tornado Dragon_!" Sky declares, a bitter tone in her voice. "_Black Rose Starburn_!"

Something changes in her demeanor. It's like something snapped in her… I gasp as I realize what it is. Sky just lost control of her powers. Considering the story she told me about the last time that happened… I prepare myself for the worst and at least shield my face.

The rose-covered dragon roars, and then launches a ball of silver-and-magenta flames at my own dragon. _Tornado_ has no way to defend himself or me, and shatters. Then the flames hit me, hard, knocking me off of my feet as I scream. Both of my arms hurt, so much, and everything else stings. _'At least nothing set on fire,'_ I think. _'But I don't think I can take another attack like that.'_

I slowly pull myself back to my feet, only to be met with Sky glaring at me again. "You should have stayed down," she snaps. "It would have saved you a lot of pain. But since you got up, I guess I have no choice! I activate my face-down, a Trap known as _Double Crimson Stream_! This grants my dragon a second attack as long as I pay a thousand Life Points!"

The Trap flips up, and shoots two columns of red light out. One that hits _Envoy of the Black Rose_, and one that hits Sky.

**Sky's Life Points: 2000**

"Ngh…! Sky, you have to stop this!" I shout. The wind from her powers has grown worse, and it looks like some of the Sector Security officers want to do something. That can't happen… them doing something usually involves someone dying and I can't… I won't let Sky be that person, even if she hates me.

"Oh, so _now_ you regret what you've done?!" she shouts. "_Now_, when it's obvious that I'm going to win? Hah! As if!"

The wind gets even worse; so bad that panels on the bleachers start to tear off.

"_Crimson Star-Envoy of the Black Rose_, end this—"

"Enough!" someone shouts.

Suddenly, the wind stops, and Sky clutches her head.

My eyes dart around the room. _'That voice! I know that voice! It… it can't be…'_ I find the person who spoke. He is walking away from the bleachers and towards sky, one hand extended towards her. His clothes consist of a grey suit, with a design on the front that looks like some sort of bird. Certainly an upgrade from when I last saw him.

Director Goodwin, head of Sector Security. This is my first time meeting him as the Director, but I'd heard of him, referred to by his last name only. Up until now, I thought it was either a simple coincidence or that he was some, I don't know, cousin of my father's or something. Now… the truth is undeniable.

My father, a man I thought was dead for twelve years, is standing less than four meters from me. But… how? He rode off the bridge, I _know_ he did! How could _anyone_ survive that?

I want to voice all of my questions, but I can't. It's like my body has just shut down or something.

Sky, on the other hand, is not frozen. And she certainly seems to recognize him.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note Part 2: That's it for now! Just wait until the next chapter, though. It's one my muses are excited to write. Well, all of them but Rudolph, anyways.**

**Ah, please leave a review! I love to hear what you guys think, and if you have any suggestions, my muses will probably end up using them (though they might twist it a lot). So, go ahead and give them an idea or just leave a comment. Either way works. I'll try to update soon… bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 8: Deadly Confrontation

**Author's Note Part 1: Before I spoil the mood, I have to thank Ulrich362, The Queen of Water, and iloveyugiohGX93 for reviewing the previous chapter.**

**Now to spoil it. This chapter came at the perfect time, because I'm in a really bad mood. My county is deciding to redistrict all the schools because a few of them (one of which is so large it could be a **_**college**_**) are overcrowded. The proposed boundaries? I move to a school that is so bad my mom is offering to home school me if it goes through (and she is a teacher with a job, therefore she'd likely have to quit in order to do that).**

**The warning for this chapter? Uhm… there's a character death in it. Also possible OOC. But mostly the character death. I don't own 5Ds, otherwise the anime would be **_**so**_** messed up… So, uhm, I'd say enjoy but… yeah.**

**Chapter 8**

**Sky's POV**

I don't believe it. Releasing my powers from my hold… it restored my vision. I can see _normally_ again, not in energy. But I don't let that stop me from continuing the Duel, not even the fact that I can now see exactly what Angel looks like—orange hair and grey eyes. All I care about right now is making her _pay_…

"_Crimson Star-Envoy of the Black Rose_, end this—" I start to shout.

"Enough!" a man shouts.

My head suddenly bursts into pain, and I put both hands up to my head. There's no way this is a natural headache, either. Someone is causing it. But who? The only person I know who can do something like this is Sayer, and he can't do it to _me_.

I look up and around. My eyes fall on a certain man in a grey suit, one hand extended towards me. He's causing this headache; I know he is. But I didn't know he was a Psychic… or that he was even alive. I thought that the Director was just _related_ to the man that worked with my parents. Not _him_!

"Rex," I snarl.

"Sky," he returns. "I'm surprised to find you here, in the position that you are. You were always such a good girl."

"Growing up in an orphanage where everyone hates you changes things," I say. "You don't know what I've been through. What I've had to do."

"Oh, but I have a pretty good idea of it," he says. "That incident at the orphanage… you used the same monster you have out right now, didn't you?"

How does…? How does he know that? There weren't any cameras nearby… Unless… "You were watching me?"

"I keep tabs about the whereabouts of the Signers," he says. "You are no exception."

I clench my fists. _'An exception… like he somehow was during Zero Reverse…'_ The headache vanishes; I think I've broken free from whatever he was doing. _'Zero Reverse… the event that took my parent's lives…'_ I glare at Rex. "You… you were there! What gives you the right to be alive?" I demand. "What gives _you_ the right to survive that, when my parents didn't?!"

The psychic wind starts up again. I don't care; I just want to know. I want to know what gives _him_ the right to be alive, when _they_ are dead!

**Angel's POV**

'_Oh man, she's really lost it this time,'_ I think as the wind starts up again. _'Why is she so angry at my father, though?'_

I guess I'll never get the answer to that question, because Sky charges at the Director. I see the look in her eyes: hatred. She intends to kill, or at least hurt him. It's the same look I saw Kalin with, when he charged at _me_, right before his death.

Oh no. The Sector Security officers are no doubt going to interfere… "No!" I shout, running in front of Goodwin.

I feel my powers kickstart again; the strength that only comes when I feel threatened blooming in my veins. Sky just keeps charging, only there is an orb made of electricity forming in one of her hands.

She definitely intends to kill him.

With no idea how I'm supposed to stop her, my powers seem to take a mind of their own and form a similar orb that Sky has, only it's made of wind. _'Right, I can knock her off her feet. Hopefully the worst that happens is that she gets sent to solitary confinement or Satellite…'_

But what I _didn't_ call for was the absolute worst.

I throw the ball of wind at Sky, and it collides with the electricity she has. Somehow, that's enough to cause a small explosion. One that sends Sky flying, too far and too fast, across the room.

**Sky's POV**

'_She's much stronger than I thought,'_ I realize in the last few moments. _'It's not too often that someone can knock me off my feet.'_

Then the other realization kicks in. The small explosion caused by the collision of our powers wasn't really an explosion—it forced the electricity back into my body in the wrong way, making it impossible for me to move.

The wind sphere itself—no, _Angel_ herself—is responsible for me flying through the air, and being paralyzed.

So I can't twist or anything before I hit the wall.

The reinforced concrete wall.

I laugh, because I somehow find humor in the fact that I'm about to die.

_CRACK!_

My world instantly turns black.

**Angel's POV**

Sky, my best friend—no, ex-friend, I guess—starts _laughing_ as she flies through the air. Not a normal laugh, either. One that sounds like she's completely lost her mind. It is silenced the moment she hits the wall, the concrete wall, with a sickening crack. Her body stays there for a moment, defying gravity. Then she crumples off the wall and onto the ground. And doesn't move.

My arm burns so intensely that I grab it and fall to the ground. I look at it to see the mark on it glowing dark crimson. Then I close my eyes and scream, because my mark burns even more.

And then everything hits me, all at once. I just… I just killed Sky. "No…" I mumble. "No, that's not what I wanted…" Shock takes over, and everything turns black.

**XXX**

I pull the blanket over my head and mumble, "Go away."

Whoever came into my room says, "Nope, I'm staying here." I instantly recognize the voice as Toby's. "Besides, didn't you say that it's not a good idea to be alone in a case like this?"

"This is different," I reply, taking the blanket off and rolling over to face him. "You don't understand, Toby. I _killed_ her. I killed Sky. And… and… because I did it while trying to save my father, a man who I _barely_ remember, Sector Security isn't going to arrest me. They _congratulated_ me for doing it."

Toby's face fills with shock. "Wait, _you_ killed her? Sayer said it was a bizarre accident."

"Yeah, well, Sayer is a liar," I say. "'Bizarre accident', hah! If only that really was the case. Then I wouldn't feel so damn guilty."

He lowers his gaze and moves his feet around like he isn't too comfortable. "Well, uhm… I can't say I know exactly how you feel… but I think I can come close. I still feel a little guilty about what happened to Misty, even though it wasn't my fault. I just… should have known something was wrong. I dunno…"

I offer him a smile, but it's really one of those sad smiles. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Toby, but it's not working. This is gonna take a long time to get over, _if_ I can."

"Oh, okay," he mumbles and turns to leave. "Oh yeah, the Director wants to talk to you."

I clench my fist. Even though he's my father, I _don't_ want to talk to him. I barely _know_ him anymore, for crying out loud! "Tell him to stay the fuck away from me."

"Al…right," Toby says, and walks out of my room.

**XXX**

About five minutes later, the door opens again, and I scowl. The patterns of footsteps don't belong to Akiza or Toby. The only reason I know that is because of Sky's training… I flinch at the memory and roll over to face the newcomer. "Great, just the person I _don't_ want to deal with right now."

"Just hear me out," Goodwin replies. "Please. I never meant to abandon the three of you…"

That does it. I jolt up into a sitting position. "You didn't mean to abandon us? Bullshit. What kind of father jumps off a bridge, leaving their three-year-old children alone with a sick mother?! What kind of father makes their children think he _died_?! I don't want to hear it, Director Goodwin. Screw biology, you are _not_ my dad."

I stop talking, trying to catch my breath from my short-lived rant. My father stares at me for a few moments before muttering something that I can't hear. Then he says, "I'm sorry. I really am. But would you have preferred that I stayed, and when Sector Security found me—because they would have eventually—and all of us gotten arrested?"

"It beats thinking you're dead!" I shout. "You have _no idea_ what Crow and I had to go through in Satellite! We're lucky we found friends at the orphanage we were sent to!"

"It was not luck, it was fate. The mark on your arm, it connects you to a great destiny, Angel. You and Crow, and two of the three friends you made at that orphanage. You would have all met eventually."

Okay, that was probably the last straw. I have to literally sit on my hands to keep myself from punching him. "Is that all everything is to you? _Destiny_?! You don't really care about anything! You… you don't care about what I did! You let your officers _congratulate_ me for… for…" I bite my lower lip. "Get out. I'm done talking to you."

"But, Angel—"

"GET OUT!" I screech, throwing my pillow at him. He catches it, stares at it for a few moments, and then looks at me. I instantly look away. After about ten seconds, he passes the pillow back to me and slowly leaves.

I roll over in my bed and don't bother to hold in the fresh tears.

**XXX**

The minutes turned into hours, the hours into days, the days into weeks, the weeks into months, and the months into years, but nothing ever felt the same. My life is so much different now than it was about three years ago—when that horrid event happened.

Akiza couldn't look at me without crying for a few months. She'd known Sky for much longer than I had, and took it about as well as I did. But during that time, since she wouldn't let me comfort her, she let _Sayer_ try to help.

I don't see her much, anymore. And when I do, she gives me a cold glare and walks in the opposite direction.

Toby is really my only friend now, well, he's my _boy_friend, has been for the past year. Similar experiences plus him being the one that helped me cope with what I did… Yeah, one thing kinda led to another.

Having to participate in Sentence Matches, however, was edited a bit. I no longer have to Duel the worst criminals, only petty thieves and such. I also only have to Duel once a month. Still, each time I go there, I can't help but remember that horrifying sound, and seeing the impact with the wall.

Today happens to be the one day this month that I go to the Facility. But unlike my normal routine, I'm told by an officer that my opponent is a Psychic who destroyed several abandoned buildings and injured a few teenagers that were hanging out in one and doing some… very illegal stuff, but they were injured, nonetheless.

I bite the inside of my lip as I walk up to my spot. _'It's not Sky, you're not Dueling her. You're not going to hurt anyone,'_ I tell myself.

My opponent walks up slowly. It's a man, likely in his twenties—around Sky's age, actually—with short, slightly spiky blonde hair. His eyes are bright green, and I can actually see sorrow in them. The officers must not have given him a change of clothes, because his dark-blue hoodie and black jeans are torn, singed, and matted with blood in places. The odd thing is, I don't think it's his own blood…

'_What did they say his name was?' _I remember hearing it, but not registering it… _'Oh yeah, it's Shoshan.'_

"We, uh, we Duel now, right?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply, without any sort of pity in my voice, yet feeling it inside of me, growing like a weed. _'Maybe I'll lose. Not on purpose, but lose.'_

**Shoshan's Life Points: 4000, Angel's Life Points: 4000**

"I… go first," Shoshan says slowly, drawing his card. "I, uh, Summon _Turtwig_ in Defense Mode, set a card face-down, and that'll be the end of my turn."

**Turtwig ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000, Level 2**

The monster is a small turtle with a green body and a brown shell, and two leaves crown his head. The turtle curls into a little ball and turns blue.

"Then it's my turn!" I declare, drawing my card. I look at my hand. I have a set-up for _Daigusto Tornado Dragon_, but… I used him in _that_ Duel… "I activate the Continuous Spell _Telepoet_, and then use its effect to Special Summon _Windaar, Sage of Gusto_!"

**Windaar, Sage of Gusto ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000, Level 6**

A tall, green-haired man appears next to me. He has on a green-and-white armor-like tunic, with a brown overcoat on top of that. He holds a long, white staff with a light-green crystal at one end of it.

"Then I set a monster in face-down Defense Mode, and attack your _Turtwig_ with _Windaar_!"

"_Turtwig_ survives a battle once per turn!" Shoshan cries out.

The green crystal glows, and a burst of light shoots from it right at the turtle. The turtle retreats into his shell, and the attack bounces off without a scratch. Then the turtle's head and feet come back out.

"Then… I'll end my turn with two face-downs," I say.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note Part 2: So… Sky's dead, Angel's a murderer and hates her dad, Toby and Angel are in a relationship, and Angel is now Dueling Shoshan. How many **_**more**_** plot twists can I fit into roughly 2,500 words? Hehe. I think this is good… for now.**

**Oh, TobyxAngel is part of the twisted love heptagon I mentioned back at the end of chapter… uh… three. Long story, and more plot twists!**

**Well, I guess you should probably leave a review if you want to see where this ends up. Also, you kinda sorta might get some sneak-peaks when I'm replying to your review (if you are signed in and allow PMs). If that's not an incentive, I don't know what is. Maybe handing out cookies? I dunno. I just really want to hear what you guys think about my writing.**


	10. Chapter 9: Ablaze

**Author's Note Part 1: *Sigh* Thanks goes to iloveyugiohGX93, Ulrich362, and mcdinh for reviewing the previous chapter.**

**So apparently I'm at a much more interesting part in this story than my others, so it's getting updated. This chapter **_**also**_** involved venting my frustrations, because my brother stole some of my belongings (extremely rare Pokemon Cards), claims (aka fully convinced himself) that they're his, and sorted two binders with them so that he can sell them along with some of his own cards. I took out thirty-nine (some of which I had **_**previously**_** taken back from him) from the binders; the ones that I can clearly remember getting. I had done this a couple nights ago with our mom's permission. Guess when he found out? Yesterday, when both of our parents were at work but we had a day off of school. -_-**

**Ahem, enough of my problems. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, but I do own my OCs. Uh, enjoy, I guess?**

**Chapter 9**

"It's my, uh, turn," Shoshan says, drawing his card. He stares at it blankly for a moment, and then must realize what it is because he smiles a little. "I release _Turtwig_ in order to Special Summon _Grotle_ in his place."

**Grotle ATK: 2000, DEF: 2400, Level 5**

The small turtle disappears, only to be replaced by a larger one. This one has a yellow shell covering his entire back and the top of his head. He also has two bushes on his back. The turtle kneels down and turns blue.

"Then, I guess I'll bring _Deoxys Normal Forme_ in Attack Mode," he continues.

**Deoxys Normal Forme ATK: 1700, DEF: 1500, Level 4**

A creature with a red-orange body appears next to Shoshan. The monster's face is blue, and that blue is what makes the under part of one arm. The red-orange color of its body covers the top of this blue arm. Then, its other arm is merely two long strands, one red-orange and the other blue twisting around each other like a double helix.

"I end my turn with one face-down."

I look at the DNA-like monster. Its weaker than my own, so why play it in Attack Mode? Maybe one of his face-downs will help it… "It's my turn, I draw!" I look at my card and add it to my hand. "Alright, I Flip Summon my face-down monster, _Kamui, Hope of Gusto_! Now his Flip Effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon one of my 'Gusto' Tuners from my Deck. I choose… _Gusto Gulldo_!"

**Kamui, Hope of Gusto ATK: 200, DEF: 1000, Level 2; Gusto Gulldo ATK: 500, DEF: 500, Level 3**

A boy with dark-green clothes underneath a light-green overcoat appears. He has bright green hair, tied back in a ponytail, and a staff barely as long as his forearm in one hand. The staff is made of wood, with a green orb at one end and decorated with two blue-green feathers right below the orb. _Kamui_ waves his staff, and a bird with blue-green feathers and light green armor covering his back appears next to him.

"Here it comes! I Tune my Level 3 _Gusto Egul_ with my Level 2 _Kamui, Hope of Gusto_! _Twisted winds come together to create a mighty creature! Synchro Summon! Soar over darkness, Daigusto Gulldos_!" I chant.

**Daigusto Gulldos ATK: 2200, DEF: 800, Level 5**

The two monsters vanish, only to be replaced by a larger version of _Gulldo_ with a lot more armor and spikes on the armor, with a green-haired girl riding on his back. The girl has a staff that is surrounded in blue electricity.

Electricity. I hold back the nauseating feeling that comes from the memory of _that_ event. Even the smallest thing reminds me of it, even though it's been three years…

"I activate the effect of _Daigusto Gulldos_," I say. "Once per turn, I can return two 'Gusto' monsters from my Graveyard to my Deck to destroy one face-up monster you control. I choose… _Grotle_."

The staff gathers more electricity before blasting at the large turtle, shattering him. A faint scorch mark is left on the ground; remnants of my failure at controlling my powers.

For a few seconds, Shoshan stares at the spot, and it looks like he trembles a little and mutters something to himself.

I can't give him any time, though. The longer this Duel goes on, the worse I'll feel when it's over. "_Gulldos_, attack _Deoxys Normal Forme_!" I shout.

Shoshan's attention snaps back to the battlefield. He presses a button on his Duel Disk and declares, "I activate my Continuous Trap _Deoxymeteor_! Now, once per turn, I can return a face-up 'Deoxys' monster to my Deck and replace it with another! I choose to replace _Deoxys Normal Forme_ with _Deoxys Defense Forme_!"

**Deoxys Defense Forme ATK: 1000, DEF: 2500, Level 6**

The _Deoxys_ that was on the field touches a meteor that appears on the field. It morphs; now its torso and arms are thicker, and its head dome-shaped. The strands for arms no longer twist because of their thickness. The monster holds its arms in front of it and turns blue.

"Well, that's one way to stall," I comment. "But it just means I can't attack—"

"Actually, _Deoxys Defense Forme_ has a few abilities," Shoshan says confidently. "First, I can pay 1000 Life Points once a turn to, uh, double its DEF until after the damage step of the next time it battles. The second requires all Level 5 or higher monsters you control to battle it."

**Shoshan's Life Points: 3000; Deoxys Defense Forme DEF: 2500 to 5000**

"What?" I ask, surprised.

My monsters start moving on their own, prepping blasts from their respective staffs. _Windaar's_ burst of green fire lets off first, with _Gulldos'_ blast of lightning not soon after. Both attacks backfire, hitting me directly and knocking me off my feet; several feet back from my previous location.

**Angel's Life Points: 700; Deoxys Defense Forme DEF: 5000 to 2500**

I stand back up with a little bit of difficulty. Man, Shoshan has some pretty strong powers. Almost like… Sky did. I close my eyes and shake my head, willing the memory away.

My opponent blinks a few times, a blank look on his face. Almost like he's zoned out right now, and thinking or recalling a memory. Then, instead of blinking, he closes his eyes and a tear falls slowly down his face. "I… I can still hear his screams…" he mumbles, loud enough for me to hear, but probably not so that anyone else can.

"Whose?" I ask.

"My… my brother's… They killed him, you know? Those teenagers that were in the building… they… they…"

My vision suddenly cuts to black for a moment. When it returns, I find myself in some building, and I can't move. Then I realize I'm not alone—there are several teenagers crowded around two men—both of whom look like Shoshan, which surprises me for a second until I realize they're just twins. The two men are tied to the same wooden pole, and what looks like firewood is beneath them.

'_Is this… Shoshan's memory?'_

"Hehehe," the tallest teenager laughs. "Le's show these two creatures what they get for messin' with us. Jus' like the ancient witch trials, they's gonna get tested by the fire!"

He lights the firewood under the twins, which quickly sets ablaze, likely due to gasoline or some other flammable liquid already there.

One of the twins—the one that isn't Shoshan and I can only tell that it's not him by his voice mutters, "Shoshan, I'm going to get you out of here."

"What about you?" the other replies.

"Don't worry about me. You just have to… to promise me that, no mat-matter what, you keep r-running… Okay?"

"I can't leave without you!" Shoshan says.

"Promise me!"

"I…" Shoshan closes his eyes. "I promise…"

The fire starts to spread up the pole now, nicking both of their feet. The twin whose name I don't know closes his eyes for a second, opening them back up with an almost evil look in his eyes. "Dark Void!" he shouts. "SHOSHAN! RUN!"

Darkness fills the room, and when it vanishes, the fire has clearly spread, the teenagers are unconscious, and Shoshan is running away with tears in his eyes. His brother is still on the pole, slowly catching on fire and yet not screaming at all. He hangs limp already; his eyes totally blank.

I blink, and I'm back in the Facility, staring at Shoshan. His head is in his hands, and he's shaking. I start to walk closer, words forming on my lips to help comfort him, but a chilling blast of wind knocks me back. It's not just wind, though. With Shoshan at the center, a blizzard is destroying the room.

'_These are his powers?'_ I think, shielding my face from the bitter wind. _'I wonder why Sayer hadn't found him before now… but I guess it's too late, since he's a prisoner…'_

And suddenly, the indoor blizzard stops, Sayer walking down next to me and clapping.

**XXX**

And so, four hours later, Shoshan ends up in the Arcadia Movement, more specifically, the Red Faction. Even more specifically, stargazing on the roof of the headquarters, in the spot that I normally am.

"Ah! Sorry, do you want me to move?" he asks, noticing me.

"Well, that's my usual spot, but… no, you can stay there," I reply. "You seem to have a lot to think about."

"You saw my memory, didn't you? The one with Escolar—" his voice cracks, and I realize that this 'Escolar' must have been his brother.

"Yeah, I saw it. I'm really sorry for your loss…"

"You know how it feels to lose a family member." He says it like it's a fact, not even a question at all.

"I do… My mother died because of a severe illness, and my father, well, he's not dead but for the longest time I thought he was…" I trail off a little. "That doesn't matter, though."

"Guilt, though. You're harboring guilt for… something important," he says. "Death of a close friend?"

"It's none of your business," I say. What gives this man the right to start asking so many personal questions when we've only known each other for a few hours? Also, how does he know I'm harboring guilt?

"Okay." Shoshan stares back at the night sky and smiles. "First thing tomorrow, I'm going to find my girlfriend. As far as I know, she's still part of this place."

"As far as you know?" I ask. "Sounds like you haven't seen her in a while."

"Mmm, about three years."

"And she's still your girlfriend?"

"Yep. She even gave me her favorite card. I'm supposed to give it back to her whenever I see her next. She was acting really strange that day… like something extremely bad had just happened."

'_He can't possibly mean…?'_ I think, my mind making a connection back to _that_ day like it always does. "What's her name?" I ask.

"Sky."

And my entire world comes crashing down. "L-Last name?"

"Fudo. Why, did something happen to her?" His face fills with a mix of curiosity and shock.

I bite my lip and look away. "Show… show me the card she gave you. Please."

He quickly pulls a card out of his Deck and doesn't give it to me, just lets me look at it.

_Celestial Dragon-Quasar_. The only card that Sector Security didn't recover from her body or the floor from when…

"_What_ was that?" Shoshan demands, suddenly going angry and grabbing me by the throat. "_What_ did you say?"

"I di-didn't realize I said that out loud," I reply, stiffening up. "You want the truth about what happened to her, and you're going to hear it from me, because if you ask anyone else, they'll tell you lies."

"What happened to her?!" Shoshan shouts.

"Three years ago, she was arrested… on several counts of murder. The day after, she was sentenced to Duel me." I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to hold back tears. "She lost it, and her powers went wild… Director Goodwin had to intervene, and she recognized him and lost it even more…"

"So, what? She's in the Facility, or Satellite, for life or something?"

"No. No, she's not in either place," I reply. _'Why is it so hard for me to tell him?'_ "It… it was an accident… she tried to kill my fa—" I catch myself and continue, "she tried to kill Director Goodwin and… my powers retaliated, stronger than I wanted them to."

His grip loosens, and his face fills with denial. He doesn't want to believe me; no one would.

"You saw the oddly large painting, didn't you?" I ask. "The one in the Facility? It's there because… because they tried filling in the dent and it didn't look right. The... thedentthatSkymadewhenmypowersmadeherhitthewall!"

"What…?"

"She's _dead_, Shoshan! I'm sorry, but Sky's been dead for three years, and it's all my fault!" My breath hitches, and the tears start falling again. "It's all my fault…"

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note Part 2: Er, yeah. This is what happens when I get frustrated and my muses decide to latch on to said frustration. Sorry about having two relatively evil chapters in a row.**

**Thanks again to anyone who has reviewed this story so far! It boosts my confidence level to write even more. So, all I have to say now is please leave a review! I'd really appreciate it! Bye for now!**


End file.
